Death Isn't Forever
by Bipolar Tangerine
Summary: Sesshoumaru has stumbled on an unconscious and beaten Kagome. What will he do when his conscience gets the better of him? Full Summary inside. FINISHED STORY!
1. Pain

Wow... Hope you all like this. Here's the summary incase all of doesn't show...

_Summary_: Sesshoumaru has stumbled on an unconscious and beaten Kagome. What will he do when his conscience gets the better of him? What's this that Rin is saying? Rin wants Kagome to stay? Well, will Sesshoumaru let the human stay in his castle or will he regret giving her life?

**Chapter One: Pain**

Kagome ran to the well with tears in her eyes. As we all know, Inuyasha tended to kiss Kikyou, mainly when he didn't know Kagome was looking. This was the case. But, he took it a step further. Flashes were running through Kagome's confused mind. Confused? That's the wrong word. Hurt and betrayed was more accurate.

_'Inuyasha, do you love Kagome?' Kikyou had asked. Kagome watched as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the clay woman's waist._

_'No... Kagome only helps me with the shards. I only love you, Kikyou.' He had told her in reply. Kagome, having seen and heard the whole thing, was in shock. Inuyasha had acted like he loved her, and when she kissed him to keep him from turning into a full demon, he had kissed her back. Why did he now say that he had no feelings for her?_

It didn't matter. If only Kagome's mind would realize that thinking about this didn't help it feel any better. The pain was still going through Kagome's heart. How could Inuyasha possibly act like he didn't love her when he had kissed her? Maybe a kiss didn't mean the same thing to him than it did to her.

_'Stop thinking about it, Kagome!'_ She scolded herself. She stopped in her running. Where was the well? Had she passed it? She looked around, seeing the Sacred Tree behind her. How in the... How could she have missed the well? She turned around and began to walk to the well, trying to control the stream of tears that had escaped her eyes. She stopped in her tracks as some bushes made noises.

Uh oh... She could sense a demon's aura, and she didn't have her bow... Did she? She reached back to grab an arrow. Nothing. She had left her bow and arrows at Kaede's hut when she ran. _'That was a smart move...' _Why couldn't her mind just stop scolding her? She should have brought her things, but she felt as if every negative thought was rubbing salt in the wound.

"Wonder what mom will say when I come home early..." She whispered to herself. Then, looking down at her feet, she realized they weren't moving. When had she stopped walking? Slowly willing herself forward, the bushes had started moving again. That was why she stopped. She turned her head to see a demon coming out. He could probably sense the jewel shards around her neck.

He had jumped at her, causing her to back up and reach for her arrow. Stupid! Didn't she just decide that she didn't have her arrows? It must've been a reflex. She tried to run, but a demon's speed out did her own. This was it, she'd most likely be killed when he searched her for the jewels.

He caught up with her with speed like Inuyasha's. Then he cut her chest. Surprisingly enough, her clothes remained on and covering the only thing that she _didn't_ want him to see. He growled, showing very sharp teeth. Kagome's mind focused on those. They could chew through bones, she'd imagined.

With one swift slash of his claw, Kagome's face started to bleed. The pain stung horribly and it went throughout her face. If pain was this bad, how could Inuyasha act normal with a hole in his stomach?

"Give me the shards." The demon had snapped at Kagome. Her body was shaking with fear. She wanted to say no and run to the well for safety, but her legs weren't moving. They felt frozen stiff and would give the occasional wobble.

"I want the jewel!" He boomed. Kagome slowly reached for her necklace that had the bottle of jewel shards. Just take it off and give it to him, what could be so hard about that? Her hands were shaking, making it hard to undo the necklace. Perfect time to be having problems with the old thing. The demon lost his patience and cut her neck. The jewel shard bottle dropped to the ground. Along with Kagome's limp body.

The pain was so bad, she could feel the pain in her neck and chest run down her spine. The pain that run through her face was numbed by pure panic. What was this liquid forming around her? Was it her own blood? She felt sudden exhaustion sweep over her then her eyes slowly closed.

_'No, Kagome! Don't fall asleep! Don't! You're going to die! Mom! I don't want to die!' _Her mind screamed. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake, her eyes had slowly closed. The darkness had consumed her as she sensed the jewel shards growing further and further away.

Sesshoumaru had been walking for what felt like days. He passed the tree that his half-brother had been pinned to. Ugh. Even thought of his brother was causing rage to run though him. Why would his father have given _him_ the Tetsusaiga? Perhaps he wanted to even out the power. Giving the weaker brother the stronger sword so that he might have a fighting chance against the stronger brother.

But why did he end up with the sword that brought people back to life? Had his father expected him to grow a heart? No, he would not care for the human beings that his father cared for. Rin may have been the one exception, but he would not love a human. Never.

Sesshoumaru's pace had began to slow down. It wasn't that he was waiting for Rin or Jaken to catch up. He was alone. He smelled a slightly familiar scent in the air. What was it? He raised his head a bit in question. How did he recognize this scent. Rain and spring's flowers. This must be the scent of Inuyasha's human wench. Curiosity plagued him then he began to follow the scent of this human.

Then his footsteps had stopped again. What was this? The scent of blood was mixed in with her scent. Had the wench hurt herself? Inuyasha nor her human companions were around. She was far from the human village and he could only guess what happened. Approaching her slowly, he saw her lifeless form on the ground. Blood had stained the grass around her and the front of her shirt. He moved around in front of her. He would not risk wind blowing up that sinful skirt. No matter how much he didn't want to look, he knew that he probably would. Not on purpose, of course!

There he was able to pick of the rest of her scent. She smelled of tears. What had happened to the priestess? He kneeled down and examined her face expression. Everything on her face seemed to have heart break and pain written on it. He snorted. His foolish brother must have done something with the clay pot. This time seemed to be worse though. He had seen her reaction to a simple kiss. She left and cried. But she was abnormally far from the village.

Did his brother swear his love to the reincarnated woman? Sesshoumaru stood up, ready to leave before he felt something tugging on him. Why did he seem to care for the priestess, his brother had made his claim on her. Still, his heart seemed to throb in his chest. His mind told him to leave the wench dead, but his hand reached for the Tensaiga still. He raised his arm, his only arm, then saw the demons taking Kagome's soul away. With one swift movement, his sword cut them in half.

* * *

Wow... I hope this chapter is long enough. Please review, as it is my first story I have done in a while. No, Brought Together (or whatever it's called) isn't mine. It belongs to a friend of mine who shares my account with me. 

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	2. Breath of Life

Ah, four reviews... It's hard to continue reviewing, but I have encouragement from the friend who wrote "Brought Together." I hope that's the name... It's created by this account... Anyway, back to the chapter!

**Chapter Two: Breath of Life**

There he was able to pick of the rest of her scent. She smelled of tears. What had happened to the priestess? He knelt down and examined her face expression. Everything on her face seemed to have heart break and pain written on it. He snorted. His foolish brother must have done something with the clay pot. This time seemed to be worse though. He had seen her reaction to a simple kiss. She left and cried. But she was abnormally far from the village.

Did his brother swear his love to the reincarnated woman? Sesshoumaru stood up, ready to leave before he felt something tugging on him. Why did he seem to care for the priestess, his brother had made his claim on her. Still, his heart seemed to throb in his chest. His mind told him to leave the wench dead, but his hand reached for the Tensaiga still. He raised his arm, his only arm, then saw the demons taking Kagome's soul away. With one swift movement, his sword cut them in half.

The preistess's eyes shot open then she took in a large breath. Sesshoumaru could see her back move slightly. She was breathing now, but she hadn't been before. Wait...

What would she do once she realized that he had saved her? Rin had started following him around tirelessly. He could only hope and pray that Inuyasha's wench would not do the same. She didn't seem to move and her eyes fluttered between open and closed. Then they closed. He expected her to open them after a bit, but she hadn't. Was she... sleeping? He knelt down, seeing how slow her back moved. Hmm. She fell asleep.

Again, something pulled on his heart. He felt as if he should take care of her, but he had no interest in it. He had enough to handle with Rin and Jaken. The last two things he saved stuck around and both usually annoyed the hell out of him. Still, he found his arm reaching out to pick her up. What a time to leave AhUn at the castle. His only arm was occupied by carrying the wench. Ugh. Being this close to her was making him smell the normal human scent. Disgusting. How could the mutt possibly live with this scent?

The wench moaned then he glared at her.What in the world was this human thinking of! Wasn't she a bit _old_ to have dreams like that. He had heard of kids having wet dreams when they first started to go through the maturing stage. But, she was too old to have dreams like _that_!

Wait... He had heard Rin make this particular moan before. Rin said that it meant she was tired. Maybe the same went for this older human girl. Why had he even thought of it being another moan?

What was this thinking? His mind was slipping into the pervert's territory. What had they called the monk. Merockoo... Something like that. Wait... Wasn't that Naraku that he had gotten in his head? Ugh. It didn't matter, one of them was the pervert he had seen with the demon slayer and the others.

The wench moved in her sleep, almost falling out of his grasp. He considered letting her fall, but didn't. Unfortunately for him, her shirt had snagged on one of his claws then she hit the ground. He even winced slightly as he heard the 'thump.' Then he saw what happened to her shirt.

The demon that had attacked her must've ripped up her shirt. Now the odd shirt was hanging off his claws. He dared to look down. He let out a breath that he had been holding. She wore something white under it. This thing only had a strap about one inch thick that reached across her back.

When he went to pick her up again, he thought twice. What if this strip of white cloth never got thicker and didn't cover her front side entirely? He wouldn't find out the hard way, this was for sure. He slowly untied his haori then began to wrap it around her. Look at him. He turned into a softy. First he brought the human wench back to life. Then he decided to take her home and care for her until she was fully healed. Then he was taking his shirt off and dressing the wench in it.

To think, this all started when he saved Rin and let her accompany him. Why did his heart have to kick in at the most inopportune times? No matter, he wasn't going to back down from his decision now. He picked her up once again then hoisted her over his shoulder.

There was that damned moan again. Something about the way she did it never ceased to annoy him. The same could be said for her scent. He prayed that he wouldn't become used to it like he had with Rin's scent. He urged his feet to move forward. Why he was not running or flying, he had no idea.

Didn't matter, because by nightfall, they were back at the castle. He stepped to the doors then some guards opened a door for him. He stepped in then felt the human shift around a bit. Then he heard her scream, her face being right by his sensitive ears. He'd expected her to be calm and thankful that she hadn't died. That theory was wrong.

He dropped her instantly then used a claw to pick at his ears. That hurt bad. His ears were still ringing. Healthy pair of lungs she had. Servants clamored to him at the sound of the screaming girl then he sighed. His head was starting to throb from that scream. Damned human. He _knew_ taking her back here would be a horrible idea.

"Put her in the guest bedroom beside Rin's room." He ordered the servants. Two servants nodded then began to take a fussy Kagome to a room. He sighed again then began to make his way up to his room. He intended on getting a new haori, the stub of an arm that was now visible wasn't exactly a badge that needed to be shown off.

Rin came bounding down the stairs, rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken up. It was becoming dark out, so it would have made sense that she had been asleep. Rin walked up to him, looking up at the demon lord. She didn't seem to realize that he wasn't wearing his haori.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what was that noise?" She asked him. Her voice gave a squeak in mid-sentence, proving to Sesshoumaru that she had been asleep.

"It was another human, Rin. She is here to heal, nothing more." He explains, his icy voice and expression seeming to pass by the young human. Her face brightened and a smile took over her lips.

"Really, Lord Sesshoumaru! Does that mean that I get to play with her? Will she be your mate, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asks, giving small bounces of excitement. The lord grit his teeth. This isn't what he had hoped to come back to. He just wanted to have a meal of food then to go to sleep. Now that chance seemed rather slim.

He sighed. How do you explain to a human child that you won't keep the human role model she desires? He had no intentions of hurting the human any more than he had to.

* * *

Well, in the middle of writing this chapter, I got another review. That makes it five that I got through email, and one that was IMed to me. Are my stories that boring? No matter, I am still going to continue until **I** get bored of it. 

- Divine-Buttrfly: Yeah. Well, I was going to start it with what my "Wishes" story had started with... Then I decided that I shouldn't...

- Sheenachi: I'm glad you like it. One of the few that has told me so.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	3. Questions

I have bad news. I have been grounded from the computer until Monday because I didn't pass some friggin test. I will hopefully be able to get on Monday, but if I don't pass the test, then make it Wednesday. Sorry to my... nine reviewers?

**Chapter Three: Questions**

"Really, Lord Sesshoumaru! Does that mean that I get to play with her? Will she be your mate, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asks, giving small bounces of excitement. The lord grit his teeth. This isn't what he had hoped to come back to. He just wanted to have a meal of food then to go to sleep. Now that chance seemed rather slim.

He sighed. How do you explain to a human child that you won't keep the human role model she desires? He had no intentions of hurting the human any more than he had to.

"Rin, she is not here to stay. She will merely be healed then returned to her traveling companions." Sesshoumaru explained. Rin's features all sank in depression then he saw her eyes fill with tears. Damn. He didn't mean for her to cry.

"But why, Lord Sesshoumaru! I want her to stay! What's her name? Tell me, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin demanded. Sesshoumaru raised his hand to rub on his temple. This was a headache. The wench wouldn't complain this much. Well, not without him attacking her first. But Rin was still a child, he couldn't attack her, no matter how much he had hoped to.

"Rin. Go back to bed, I will speak of this subject during daylight." He told her. Rin whined then began to trudge upstairs, going slow to get the point of sadness across to the great demon lord. The demon lord turned his attention to getting food.

Kagome continued thrashing about until a servant poked a wound of hers. She stopped then grasped her chest in pain. The servant continued to hold her down and this time, she didn't refuse.

"What are you doing?" She asked them. None answered as the shirt was pulled off and bandages were wrapped around her stomach and chest. Kagome, having started to grow irritated by no answers, slapped the hands of one of the demon servants.

"I asked, what are you doing to me?" She asked testily. The servant growled at her, gritting his teeth together.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has instructed us to wrap your wounds." He replied. Kagome grew silent as they continued their work. _'Why would Sesshoumaru care?' _She had asked herself.

"What are your lord's intentions?" She asked again. This was growing annoying for the servants. Surely the lord had given her to them as a form of punishment. The servant finished with wrapping up her cuts then turned to leave.

"Don't ignore me!" She snapped. The servant left without another word, leaving a very angry to sit down. _'He must be trying to use me bait to get Inuyasha's sword.'_ She decided. She gave herself a nod. Yes, that had to be it. Why else would the demon lord let her heal?

Her attention was reverted to the door when it creaked open. If this room weren't lit by candle, she'd have screamed. But she could see perfectly. The silver hair, white clothes, gray armor. The demon lord had come to see her, but why?

"What do you want?" She asked him, doing her best to sound threatening. The problem with being a human was no matter how hard you tried to sound threatening, you never were. This only made Sesshoumaru more angry.

"You will show respect. I saved your life." Sesshoumaru informed her. This got Kagome to stop and think. She remembered the demon coming after her for the jewel shards and she remembered closing her eyes. Had she died? No, that was silly. If she had died, then she would still be dead.

"By bandaging me up? Oh, right. That's an accomplishment." She sneered. Sesshoumaru gave her a warning growl then approached the bedside.

"You died, wench. It was Tensaiga's doing that you came back to life." He replied. Everything about his voice was telling her that she only pissed him off more. But, wait. The Tensaiga. Wasn't that the sword that brought things back to life?

"Why did you save me?" She asked. Sesshoumaru groaned. All he ever got was questions, mainly after she came along.

"So I could regret it now." He replied. Kagome stared at him for a while. Did the human not understand how annoying she was? Surely even her companions had to tell her to be quiet. She asked too many damn questions! After a few moments of silence, the human wench decided to speak.

"If you're going to use me as bait to get Inuyasha's sword, it won't work." She informed him.

"Why is that?" The demon lord had asked. Not like he really cared for the reason, but he was curious as to why Inuyasha wouldn't come to save his wench. He gave small notice to the tears filling the young girl's eyes.

"He loves Kikyou." She told him. Did he care? No.

"And you assume I will care because you are crying?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't expect any sympathy from you." She told him. Everything in her voice and demeanor said otherwise. She wanted the demon lord to tell her he loved her or that Inuyasha didn't really love the clay pot. He snorted. He would never do that for a woman, a human woman at that.

"Then stop crying. I don't care." He told her. She glared up at him then backed down when he gave her a glare of his own.

"Go to sleep. The sooner you heal, the sooner I can rid myself of you." He told her. He turned around and left the room. Kagome stared at the candle light before blowing it out. She gently laid herself down then closed her eyes. It was hard to sleep when you felt so restless. But, in no time, she had fallen asleep.

When morning came around, Kagome hadn't awoken. That didn't stop someone from entering her room and staring at her. The feeling that she was being watched came to Kagome then she opened her eyes slowly. Every part of her wished it wasn't the demon lord.

The biggest pair of brown eyes stared at her while she woke up. Somewhat startled, she jumped back and sighed. This was a surprise. Kagome looked at the young human child for a small while. She had seen this child before, but she didn't know her name.

"Hi Lady Kagome! My name is Rin!" She exclaimed. Kagome nodded slightly then Rin climbed onto the bed. This was something she didn't expect in the morning. Rin began to climb all around Kagome to see if she was better. Her eyes rested on the abundance of bandages around Kagome's stomach and chest.

"Wow... Those much hurt a lot, huh, Lady Kagome! How did you get them? Are they almost healed? Are you bleeding?" Rin had asked. Kagome stared at the child for a while then slowly started giving her answers. Was Rin this hyper when she was around Sesshoumaru?

"Yes, it hurts... I got them when a demon attacked me and I'm not healed." She replied. Rin opened her mouth to speak then closed it when Sesshoumaru opened the door.

"Rin, go eat." Sesshoumaru ordered. Rin pouted and stuck out her lip in attempts to sway the demon lord into letting her stay with Kagome.

"But, my lord, I want to be with Lady Kagome!" She whined. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow that told her she'd better listen then she began to slink off the bed. She ran out to eat breakfast then Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.

"Don't look at my like I did something wrong." Kagome bossed him around. Sesshoumaru stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at the pathetic human that he was sheltering. He should just throw her out now. She was fine enough to talk back to him, she was fine enough to be released.

"Rin desires a play mate. You are here so you shall entertain Rin until I say you must go." He ordered. Kagome gave him a glare.

"I don't have to listen to you!" She snapped. Sesshoumaru calmly walked to the bedside then grasped her neck.

"You do not have to live, either. This time I will not revive you." He threatened. Kagome choked then he let her go, walking back to the door.

"You will entertain Rin today. If you are not fully healed tomorrow, then you shall entertain her again. If Rin says you treat her anything apart from kind, then you shall see to my blade." He told her. Kagome nodded then he left the room. What a jerk. How could he be nice to Rin and not her?

Nevertheless, Kagome had moved her feet over the edge of the bed and taken a deep breath. If she had to entertain the young child, she had to learn to walk first. She slowly pushed her weight off of her feet. This was good, standing was very good. She urged her feet forward. The second her right foot moved to take a step, she had fallen down.

Okay, this was it. She had decided to herself that this was much harder than it looked. But, whether or not it was hard, she _would_ get to walk. She tried pulling herself up then sighed. This was way harder than it looked. Perhaps she should call for help.

No. It was bad enough that Sesshoumaru thought she needed help in surviving. She wouldn't encourage that type of thinking. She slowly grasped a chair then began to pull herself up. Once she was on both feet, she leaned against the wall. Okay, let's try this again.

She urged her left foot forward then it touched the ground. When her right foot went forward, she felt her knees buckle from something. Was her left leg too weak to support her? She managed to keep her balance this time, but she needed to turn around.

She changed direction with minimal problems then began to walk. That's why her leg wouldn't work. She had been sleeping on it all night, the blood had stopped flowing to it. As the cold and tingling feeling took over her leg, she made moves to sit down. Once her leg had the blood it was deprived of, she'd try again. She looked up as the door began to open. Rin came in, bouncing about.

"Lady Kagome! Lord Sesshoumaru says that I can play with you today! Come on Lady Kagome! I want to go to the gardens!" She nearly screamed. She grabbed one of Kagome's hands and began trying to pull her up.

* * *

There, this is the only chapter you can get until I can pass that test. If you're lucky, I'll be able to come up with another one today for you. But that is doubtful.

Oh, I now have a grand total of 12 reviews. Maybe I should wait until I get 15 to get the next chapter. That's it. When I get 15 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Ha. Now you _have_ to review.

- inu-yukai clan: Heh, thank you for the entertaining review. I had a rough day and that helped a lot in getting over it. Wait... Didn't you review for Wishes? I seem to remember a reviewer having arguments with Sesshoumaru over the reviews. Was that you?

To everyone who told me to update soon and said they liked it: Thank you very much. Like you read before, I am having a rough day and without the four reviews I got this morning, I wouldn't have updated it until I got back from school... Speaking of which, I have to leave in an hour. Ugh. Anyway, thank you for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	4. Entertainment

Wow. When I tell people that I need reviews to update, people review. I shall give you a number of reviews to reach for each update. But it won't be _too_ high. I'll get impatient.

**Chapter Four: Entertainment**

She changed direction with minimal problems then began to walk. That's why her leg wouldn't work. She had been sleeping on it all night, the blood had stopped flowing to it. As the cold and tingling feeling took over her leg, she made moves to sit down. Once her leg had the blood it was deprived of, she'd try again. She looked up as the door began to open. Rin came in, bouncing about.

"Lady Kagome! Lord Sesshoumaru says that I can play with you today! Come on Lady Kagome! I want to go to the gardens!" She nearly screamed. She grabbed one of Kagome's hands and began trying to pull her up.

"Rin, I'll get up." Kagome told Rin. Rin gave a nod then stood by the chair, watching as Kagome slowly pushed herself up. The pain in her chest was shooting down to her tail bone. She looked down at Rin, who was seeming confused by her slow movements.

"Is Lady Kagome hurt?" She asked. Kagome gave a nod then Rin thought a bit. "Do you have to walk slower than me?" Kagome nodded again.

"Yes. Walking is hard for me, so don't go too fast, okay?" Kagome told Rin. The little human girl started walking to the door, opening it for the injured human.

"Thank you, Rin." Kagome told the little girl. She nodded then followed Kagome out the room. She walked ahead of Kagome to lead the way to the flower fields she wanted to play in. Kagome looked around at all the decorations.

Everything was so fancy. She hadn't exactly expected to see it so well decorated. Then again, he was Lord of the Western Lands, it made sense. Still, she marveled at each piece of art and each expensive statue that she saw.

Soon enough, Rin had taken her to a stair case, trotting down without giving it thought. Kagome stopped at the top, pondering this for a bit. Going down would hurt, going up would hurt even worse. She slowly lowered a leg to reach the first step. When she almost fell, her hand gripped the railing tightly.

The young human girl watched Kagome struggle with the stairs. Her eyes fell to her grasp. She held on as if her life were on the line. And it nearly was. If she couldn't hold on while she was doing this, she'd fall down and most likely hit her head on something hard. Like the tile at the bottom of this.

Kagome cringed at the mere thought of hitting the ground. That would hurt a lot and her head throbbed with pain that she'd most likely feel. Her grip tightened around the bars as she made her way down these stairs. Why did castles _have_ to have so many damned stairs!

After around ten minutes of walking down at the slowest pace possible, she felt her feet hit the tile. Wait, where were her shoes? She stared at her feet for a while before ignoring it. Not like she was going to be walking on hot asphalt. Besides, Rin walked barefoot and she didn't seem to really mind at all.

When Rin started to make her way for the large double doors, Kagome followed. There was nothing for her to lean on now, just her own strength. Her feet never left the ground. She was dragging them behind. Losing her balance wasn't on her agenda still. Rin made sure Kagome was outside the doors before she had someone close them.

Then Rin began to run off to a corner of the castle and making a right. Out of sight to Kagome's indifferent eyes. Rin knew where she was going and that Kagome would have problems keeping up. She was probably hyper anyway. Kagome rounded the corner then saw the largest flower fields that she'd ever seen.

It looked as if you could put a water park here with the size of it. Kagome had taken in a large breath of air. She hadn't seen anything so pretty before. Flowers of every type were here and Rin was somewhere amongst them. Kagome sat down and leaned against the wall.

She aimed to take in a large breath of air, but she couldn't because pain struck through her chest instantly and spread down to her lower back. She stopped breathing for a moment, letting the pain subside. Then she took in a small breath.

She sat and watched Rin make crowns of flowers. After making who-knows-how-many crowns of flowers, Rin came up to Kagome. By this time, Kagome had her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of everything around her.

"Lady Kagome." Rin interrupted her peaceful thoughts. She opened a lazy eye then saw Rin with a crown of blue flowers. Kagome gave a smile as Rin placed the crown on her head. She could smell the flowers' sweet scent coming down to her, and she closed her eyes again. This time, she fell asleep.

She jerked out of sleep as something began to tug on her arm. She didn't want to wake up, but whatever was pulling on her arm was persistent. She opened both her eyes to see Rin glaring at her.

"Lady Kagome, you can't fall asleep outside! If you're that tired, then you should go inside to rest!" Rin ordered. Kagome gave a half smile then slowly stood up, leaning against the wall for support. Rin had started going back to the mansion.

Kagome made her way to follow, but a rain drop landing on her cheek. She looked up to see the dark clouds covering the, normally, blue sky. Another rain drop hit her on the forehead then she sighed. She hadn't even rounded the corner and it was starting to rain!

She turned the corner then fell backwards, landing on her back. Pain shot through her back and her neck. She thought of just going to sleep there but decided against it as her eyes fluttered open. There the demon lord stood, looking down on her.

"Why do you sit outside in the rain, human?" He asked her. She thought of a rude answer as she pulled herself up.

"Because none of your _mightiness_ wants to help." She replied rudely. Sesshoumaru growled then used his foot to push her back against the ground.

"You will not insult me, wench." He commanded. She didn't reply then he left after a while. She pulled herself up again, now it had started to rain harder. She sighed then managed to get up. She leaned against the wall, making her way in.

After she got in, sopping wet I might add, she was taken to her room and food was on her bed. She gently grabbed the food, eating slowly. The food tasted good, considering that it was food 500 years before the food of her time.

* * *

Next chapter requires... Let me see. 25 or 30 reviews. 

- inu-yukai clan: Yes, I remember you. I am a bit shocked. I don't remember working on a story in ages... I think you read 'Wishes,' boy, that was a stupid story...

- AsleepForever101: Well, no... But then, if she did, then she'd leave and there'd be no story for me to work on!

- Angel of Anime and Demons: Niiice pen name. Anyway, I will only kill Inuyasha if people tell me that they want him dead. That sound fair?

- 1kenshinlover: No, not really. It will just take a while for her to actually understand **entirely** that she had died and that he had brought her back to life. Ever had that happen to you? Someone says something and it doesn't click until a while after? Yeah. I'm confusing myself.

- kiraracutie4: Well, Brought Together doesn't belong to me and Wishes is kinda... Stupid in my opinion... The two that were taken off weren't done and not that good, if you ask me. Sorry, it'll get better, I swear!

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	5. Lessons

I'm so afraid to type in chapter numbers. In another story, I had _all_ the numbers for the chapters mixed up and it was hard to sort out. If you notice me making that mistake, review and let me know.

Also seems that I forgot one reviewer in my last chatper. So sorry, I shall reply to your review in this chapter. I promise!

**Chapter Five: Lessons**

"You will not insult me, wench." He commanded. She didn't reply then he left after a while. She pulled herself up again, now it had started to rain harder. She sighed then managed to get up. She leaned against the wall, making her way in.

After she got in, sopping wet I might add, she was taken to her room and food was on her bed. She gently grabbed the food, eating slowly. The food tasted good, considering that it was food 500 years before the food of her time.

"Well, time for bed." Kagome told herself. She picked the tray up then placed it on the dresser. There she saw a mirror. Her face had dirt and mut on it and... Wait, what clothes were these? She used the mirror to look at the clothes. They looked like Sesshoumaru's clothes.

But, being that she's so much smaller than the demon lord, they were very loose on her. She had to admit to herself that she liked them. She crawled into the soft bed and soon dozed off.

Kagome's body jerked, waking her up from her nightmare. She looked around then her attention fell on the window. It was already morning. She was bound to wake up, nightmare or no nightmare. She placed a hand on her forehead.

She was sweating. Great. Not only did she look like a filthy human, but she smelled and felt like a dirty human. She'd have to ask Sesshoumaru if she could bath. Hmm. That may be a bit harder since the scratches on her chest and neck hadn't healed enough for her to. Damn. Now she'd smell filthy until she could bathe!

She slowly walked out of the room, surprised that no one had been there to scold her for leaving without permission. She'd get lost within moments, she could garuntee it. Within moments, she found herself back at a room. A purple crescent moon was on it. Sesshoumaru's room, no doubt.

Curiosity over took her as she slowly turned the door knob. No one seemed to be snarling at her yet. She opened the door entirely then slowly walked into the room. Silver silk sheets were on his bed. The finest of furniture decorated the room and a brush sat on his dresser.

She giggled at the sight. With hair as long as his, it was no surprise that he needed a brush. But imagining the big, bad, demon lord with bed head was somewhat amusing. Not to mention the idea of him with a bad hair day. It was worse that Kagome's would be, no doubt about that. Kagome looked over the brush, noticing the silver strands of hair on it. Yep. He used it alright.

"What are you doing in my room, wench?" She heard someone ask. She turned around to see Sesshoumaru, Lord of Ice, glaring at her. If looks could kill, she would have died ten times over. He was mad at her. Then again, she got this mad when Souta went in her room, so it made sense.

"My name isn't _wench_, it's Kagome! Kuh-goe-meh!" She scolded. Sesshoumaru seemed to disappear then she felt his hand around her throat. Her feet left the ground as she gasped for air.

"You will not tell me how to adress you, wench. You are a lowly human." He told her. After watching her lose air for a few moments, Sesshoumaru dropped her. When she didn't get up, he started to worry. Had he killed the human?

No, her chest was moving. Perhaps he shouldn't have dropped her. Seemed that she knocked out. He gave out a growl as he realized that she had knocked out in _his_ room. Lousy humans. Always doing what would anger demons most. Well, at least the humans from her village did. He turned around to leave her then saw Rin standing there. Glaring at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! What did you do to Lady Kagome?" She squealed. She ran up to Kagome's knocked out body and rubbed her head. Kagome let out a moan then her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at the concerned child then smiled.

"Lady Kagome, are you okay?" She asked. Kagome held her head then sighed.

"I'm fine, Rin..." She explained. Sesshoumaru watched her as she got up then looked at his bookshelf. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed a book. He opened his mouth to scold her, but he was quickly cut off.

"You have _this_ book? I love this book! I must've read it a million times!" Kagome started saying. Sesshoumaru watched the human read the pages in awe. A human that knew how to read. She must be a noble. Or she had just lied to him.

"You know how to read, human?" He asked her. She looked over at him then glared.

"My name is Kagome!" She snapped. She turned her attention back to the book. Would she ignore the demon lord if he didn't use her name?

"You are not worthy of me using your name. Answer me." He said. He had expected her to continue ignoring him, but she didn't. She closed the book and put it on the bookshelf.

"Yes, I can read." She replied, looking down at her leg. Rin clung onto it as if her life depended on it. Kagome looked up as Sesshoumaru moved a bit.

"You will teach Rin to read." He ordered. Kagome shot him an angry look.

"I'm not going to take orders. You can ask me nicely if you want me to do something." She informed him. She knelt down by Rin. Rin hugged her gently as she smiled.

"Human, will you teach Rin to read?" Sesshoumaru interrupted. Kagome stood up then rubbed Rin's head.

"Yes, I will." She said. He left the room then Rin began jumping up and down.

"Lady Kagome, start teaching me now! I want to learn to read now!" She began squealing. Kagome smiled then led Rin out of the room. She found the library then went in and grabbed the smallest book she could find. Rin sat down on a couch then Kagome sat next to her, opening the book.

As Kagometaught, Rin grasped each concept well. Her mind was taking in everything Kagome taught her. Kagome handed the book to Rin. She was glad to find out that Rin could read most of it on her own. A servant came in.

"Rin, human. The Lord says to join him for dinner." The servant told them. Kagome got up then took Rin's hand. She followed the servant to a large dining room. She instantly gasped at the sight of the fancy decorations and the many assortments of food on the table.

Then she met Sesshoumaru's gaze. He looked more amused by her reactionrather thanangry that she didn't announce herself or act proper. She took Rin to a chair and sat Rin down. But Rin didn't stay! She ran up to Sesshoumaru and hugged him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lady Kagome taught me to read!" Rin told the indifferent demon lord. He gave a brief nod then his gaze fell onto the human who stared at everything.He could smell it, she was nervous. Over what, though?

"Rin, go eat with Kagome." He told the little girl. She trotted off to Kagome and sat down next to her. Meanwhile, Kagome looked up in shock, staring at the eating demon lord. Had he just called her by her real name? She was so shocked, it took her a while to choke down that fact and start eating.

* * *

There. I am going to stop giving you the review limit. I expect to take a long time on each chapter since I broke my wrist and all. But, if I only get two reviews, I won't update. The reviews just encourage me to finish the story anyway. So, it's to your best interest to review. Hope you all like this chapter!

- Inukag909: Ouch. Our car is ruined entirely... I loved that car too! Wish we didn't have a CD in the player though, I don't think we'll get it back now.

- AsleepForever101: Wow. Well, don't go crazy on me. There are plently of good Sess/Kag stories you can read. Heh, I have always noticed that. I guess that's so the people living there can stay in shape. And no, I don't plan on having Kagome turn into a demon. Some stories can be good, but I just _don't_ like them at all. I will work on my chapter ASAP.

- Tyko : Sarcasm? I know that Kagome isn't the most grateful, but Sesshy isn't exactly being kind to her either... I woulda said he wasn't prince charming, but he is to most people I talk to - including myself.

- inu-yukai clan : Name change? I thought it was Lady Yuuki last... Anyway, I am not a fan of it. I am always a critic of my own work. Hell, I say my poems suck and one just got published! Thank you for the review as well.

- Tris Riddle : I usually don't plan on foreshadowing, but it might be. You'll just have to find out. And give it at least one more chapter - most likely more - Sesshy will be nice to Kagome.

- Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20 : I will try my best. I just have a bunch of tests and, now, an entire new semester of math to work on... I'm going to slow down on typing a lot. Especially with this stupid splint (and soon to be a cast) on me.

**- **Jane Garden : Well, thank you... My mom will be sore for a while. We have a concert to get to tomorrow that's an hour from home... We don't know how we'll get there, but we've been offered my dad's truck. (Mind you, he's offering my mom his truck when they are divorced...)

- Pyra-Vamp-Chick: Anything but the McDonald's song! Heh, I will heal slowly, but I will not neglect you awesome reviewers.

To everyone who commented on my wrist and feeling sorry for me, I thank you... I have gotten questions about my mom and friend. My mom has a sore hip and her big toe on the right foot got a deep laceration (that's a fancy word for cut). She got it stitched up. My friend has a bad bruise on her right hip along with a cut. Her shoulder is bruised and she has a cut on it as well. She's in the most pain out of all of us.

**- Lonely Bird**


	6. Captive

Whew. Finally done with chapter five... And now for a bonanza of work. Eek. This is going to be hard.

**Chapter Six: Captive**

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lady Kagome taught me to read!" Rin told the indifferent demon lord. He gave a brief nod then his gaze fell onto the human who stared at everything. He could smell it, she was nervous. Over what, though?

"Rin, go eat with Kagome." He told the little girl. She trotted off to Kagome and sat down next to her. Meanwhile, Kagome looked up in shock, staring at the eating demon lord. Had he just called her by her real name? She was so shocked, it took her a while to choke down that fact and start eating.

Dinner passed with everyone silent. Sesshoumaru had finished second to Rin and told her something. The little human girl did as she was told. She exited the dining room then trotted up to her room. Sesshoumaru watched the adult human stare at her plate.

"You are to stay here." He commanded. The human's head jerked around to look at him.

"I don't have to do what you say." She reminded him. Sesshoumaru stood up then cracked his knuckles. This was her warning.

"Do not insult me, human. I am stronger than you and you are to stay here." He ordered. Kagome turned away, ignoring him completely.

"No. I am going to go home." She replied. Sesshoumaru growled at her then picked her up by the throat. When she didn't beg for mercy, his grip gradually tightened. How could she stand so firm when she could be killed?

"What makes you so confident I will not kill you?" He asked her. She placed her hands over his wrists in desperation to breathe.

"I'm not confident that you'll kill me, I am confident that you'll get mad at me and let me go." She replied rudely. Sesshoumaru's grip loosened on her then he dropped her back into her chair.

"You are to stay here and teach Rin." He said. She glared at him but he didn't seem to care. That indifferent and bored expression had returned again.

"What, so I'm your captive now?" She asked. He seemed to give it a bit thought before walking to the doors.

"Yes. You are my captive. If you disobey anything that you are told to do, I will see to it that you are treated like a real prisoner." He told her. He left the room then walked up to his study room. He sat down at the desk. He knew he should work, but his mind was on other things.

This human. Why did she occupy his thoughts. He didn't care about her. He would only admit having cared for Rin, not the new wench. She challenged his authority. But, she did teach Rin to read well.

He shook his head. He just wanted the human wench out of his head! Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Perhaps he hated her more than any other human he'd encountered. That was worthy of giving her thought. But, then again, why had he used her name?

The demon lord rubbed his temples, trying to shake the thoughts of the human from him. He wouldn't let this human occupy his thoughts when she didn't respect him. Perhaps her lack of respect for him was what had caught his attention.

He turned his attention back to the paperwork that he had to fill out. Mostly things that he didn't care about, but being Lord, he had to work on it anyway. Just like he had to examine the Western Lands every morning.

After he couldn't depend on the sunlight anymore, he turned to look out his window. It was growing dark. Hard to imagine for him. He had eaten food and worked all day. Meanwhile, he hadn't heard a peep out of the human wench and Rin.

Nevertheless, he stood up and stacked the papers neatly. He had gotten all but two done and that was enough for the day. He left them on his desk then went to his room to sleep.

When he awoke the next day, his eyes had hardly opened. What had woke him up? He was still tired, so having enough energy surely wasn't it. Then he heard the culprit knocking on his door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The toad screeched. Sesshoumaru got up then opened the door. He glared down at Jaken with a cold glare. This was to let Jaken know that waking him up wasn't permitted in his eyes. Jaken cowered at the glare as if it was giving him real pain.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked. He showed no signs of how tired or irritated he was. The ugly toad straitened up then held his staff high.

"M'Lord, the human girl is sick." He began. Sesshoumaru bit the inside of his mouth. What was this about the wench being sick? Had he actually hurt her enough to where she was diseased? The toad added, "And no servants can find a cure for Rin."

Sesshoumaru snorted. What had caused him to think that it was the human girl? Better yet, why did he seem concerned for her health? She had to teach Rin, but his thoughts had reverted to panic. He was just pissing himself off now. He gave an indifferent nod then walked out of the room.

He walked to the room where Rin was then opened the door. It squeaked open then he glanced at it. He'd have to fix that awful sound. He saw the human child lying down on her bed, sound asleep as if nothing were wrong. When he approached her, he realized he was wrong.

Sweat beads were scattered across her forehead and her breathes were abnormal. Uneven may be a better term for it. Sesshoumaru knelt down by her then placed a hand over her forehead. She was warmer than usual. He gave a slight frown then watched her eyes open.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." She trailed off. He could hear how wear her voice was. His heart seemed to skip a beat from sympathy for the child. He didn't know how bad it was, but she was only a human. This would make it harder on her body than his. He left the room and watched as servants rushed into the room to heal her.

He walked to the wench's room then covered his nose. She smelled of many different flowers, and the smell was distracting. He didn't come here to be nice to her, he was going to see how well her body was faring. If this disease spread to this human, he would have a hard time. As many servants as he had, there weren't enough to wait on them both hand and foot.

He stopped walking in the room when he saw her back facing him. Her back skin was bare as were her legs. She had a thin white strap going across her back. Wasn't that the same white strap that he had seen when he saved her life? He didn't dare let his gaze fall downwards.

His mind told him to look down or leave, but he did neither. He stared as the human knelt down to pick up the clothes that had been left for her. Her movements were slow and he could hear her give a slight gasp. The wounds on her chest hadn't healed, but he didn't know how they looked. She pulled on a shirt then pulled on some pants. Her hands grasped the hair behind her then tied it up into a high ponytail.

Sesshoumaru looked down to realize that he'd been walking forward. He halted himself then left the room as a slight blush began to wash over his face. He could not think about a captive in that manner.

That would lead to his downfall. Not to mention, he'd follow his father's mistake and love a human. He didn't need half-breed heirs for the Western Lands.

* * *

I started this shortly after the crash and now it's done. Wow... I don't think I'll ever finish a chapter so fast. 

- Hiei's Cute Girl: Well, you're the first person to say that I don't need pity. My mom takes this too seriously and treats me like my hand will fall off any moment... I'm pretty sure that it's fine after just being in the cast for a while... I doubt it was even broken in the first place...

- Jessica Lyn: Typing doesn't hurt, believe it or not. I can't feel any pain now. Well, with the exception of the pain I get for poking my cuts. But those have nothing to do with a broken wrist. I am glad you like my story, makes me feel all warm and fluffeh inside.

- Kirarafourseasons: You know what? I am going to find _some_ way to fit that into the story. I don't even know if that is a word back then, but I am going to fit that into the story somehow. I'll bet Kagome has it, you know, when it comes to math or geometry lingo. Like Quadratic Equations... Now those are suckers to work out.

Oh, I shall be changing my profile in a moment... I hope you will look at it. And, please review. Scarce reviews mean that I won't be updating. Although, it will take time (and muscle) for me to update with a cast on.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	7. Pneumonia

Need I repeat that this took forever to type with a cast on? Oh, updates will slow as I get busy with home school (and I mean _busy_) and then I shall start school shortly after. When I start school, I should be able to update easily though.

**Chapter Seven: Pneumonia**

Sesshoumaru looked down to realize that he'd been walking forward. He halted himself then left the room as a slight blush began to wash over his face. He could not think about a captive in that manner.

That would lead to his downfall. Not to mention, he'd follow his father's mistake and love a human. He didn't need half-breed heirs for the Western Lands.

Nevertheless, she was still pushing through his mind. How could a human get him to care so much? Had his father struggled to keep a human out of his mind as well or had he given in immediately? Sesshoumaru walked to the dining room.

"Prepare the meal." He told a servant. The servant gave a bow then left to go cook the food. Or have someone else cook it. Not that it mattered to him. He walked up to Rin's room once again, wondering why he had so many stairs. It's not like he enjoyed them. He'd have to ask someone about this.

He walked into her room. Her breathing was still uneven and he could tell that she was in pain. She made little whimpers every few seconds. He sat down at the foot of the bed and stroked her head softly. She opened her eyes and stared at him. Her brown eyes seemed to be the only thing with life in them. Her face had paled and her mood had gone to a natural energy level.

"Lord, Sesshoumaru..." She managed to say. Her voice was weak and he may have not heard her if he were not a demon.

"Rest, Rin. I will see to it that the servants will cure you." He told her. She ignored him. She used her arms to pull herself up then shook her head.

"I want Lady Kagome to teach me..." She complained. Sesshoumaru laid her back down in bed again then tucked her in.

"Kagome shall teach you when you are healed. I don't want her to catch this human disease." He stated. Rin nodded then closed her eyes. She looked so weak. As he left the room, he thought about Rin's situation. He felt as if his heart would explode. He had no idea of how to help the human child, even though he wanted to.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome stated. Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side to see her walking up behind him. When he saw it was her, he turned around fully.

"What do you seek, human?" He asked. Then he heard her stomach growl. She was not used to the way things worked around the castle. Perhaps he'd have to show sympathy. No, not show it. He'd offer her help, but nothing more. He refused to go soft for a human girl.

"You are hungry, is that not it?" He asked. He saw an embarrassed blush cover her cheeks then she nodded. Why would the human seem embarrassed over hunger? "Come."

The human followed him as he lead her to the dining room. When he walked in, he spotted servants running up to the table with platters of food then leaving to get more. Just in time.

"You may eat. I must go." He said. As Kagome seated herself, she watched the demon lord gather food on a plate.

"Where are you going?" She asked him. She wasn't at all frightened of the demon lord now. His captive was trying to make friends with him. Odd humans came from her village.

"Rin is sick, I will feed her." He replied bluntly. He left the room, feeling her eyes on him even after he had closed the doors behind him. He shook his shoulders then walked up the stairs to Rin's room. As he came in, the servants had bowed.

"Milord, we shall care for the child. You may eat with the lady." A servant offered. Sesshoumaru didn't think much of what they said. He nodded. It actually sounded nice to eat with the human. He'd ask her what village she came from. Perhaps every girl in her village was that way.

"Yes." He told himself. He left the room silently as the servants took food from the plate to feed Rin. He glanced back to see Rin eating. She was so weak right now, it seemed as if she'd die soon. As much as the demon lord hated to admit it, he didn't want her to die. He'd grown used to her pleasant company and having her gone would ruin him. Perhaps he just wanted the company of a human.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. Thinking about Rin's death would do no good in healing her. He walked to the dining room, pleased to see Kagome eating food. Perhaps if she ate then she wouldn't fall ill to Rin's disease.

"Why are you staring?" The human had asked him. He stopped walking to his seat. Had he been staring at the girl? He hadn't meant to. He sat down in his seat, shaking his head.

"I just thought of how much you and the human child are alike." He replied. Okay, so he hadn't been thinking of it, but he refused to let the human know that he was concerned for her health. Thinking about his excuse, the human did resemble Rin. But many of the humans seemed to look alike, right?

"Rin is her name, right?" She asked him. He blinked then gave a simple nod. He didn't know that she had known Rin's name. Perhaps he had just forgotten. Yes, that was it, he had just forgotten. "Why are so many servants running into her room?"

"She has fallen ill with a human's disease." He stated. The human's interest seemed to spike.

"May I see her?" She had asked him. He gave a growl to let her know he disapproved of the idea. "I may be able to find out what is wrong with her then be able to cure her." With this, Sesshoumaru stopped growling.

"If you can heal the human, you have my permission to check on her." He stated. He watched as the human stood up then left the room. He raised an eyebrow then ate his food. She'd get lost, most likely. When he finished eating his meal, he went to see what she said on Rin.

He walked into the room to see the human stroking and caring for Rin. He unintentionally took a few steps forward. He spotted a chair then sat down as servants filtered out of the room. Perhaps they could sense her priestess powers and were afraid. Even the demon lord had to admit that he hadn't known a priestess to be this powerful. Her powers were showing more or something.

The human girl was the first to speak, saying, "She has pneumonia..." She started. Sesshoumaru felt his heart skip a beat or two. This was an incurable disease, that he knew. With three days, the child could die.

"Do you know how long she has left?" He asked. The human shook her head.

"I have a medicine in my... village that can cure it. But you must let me go home to get it." She told him. He stood up and glared down at her.

"You are my captive, you are not to leave." He announced. After moments of silence, he sighed. "You have my permission to get medicine, but you must be back here soon." The human nodded then got up.

* * *

- Kirarafourseasons: A song? I listen to music that no one else likes, so I don't think you'd want my songs in here...

- Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20: Getting better. I have discovered the only thing worse than a cast is itching under the cast. I have 27 days left until it's off... Yes, I'm keeuing count.

I will atempt to improve the next chapter. Forgive mistakes that I left in here. Typing with a cast is hard as hell...

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	8. Home

I feel like I hardly got any reviews on the last chapter. Perhaps I got more than I realize, but I just feel like there were many less than normal... You should be happy to hear that I can type rather well with my cast now and this means my updates should come faster... Well, if I'm not being lazy that is.

**Chapter Eight: Home**

"I have a medicine in my... village that can cure it. But you must let me go home to get it." She told him. He stood up and glared down at her.

"You are my captive, you are not to leave." He announced. After moments of silence, he sighed. "You have my permission to get medicine, but you must be back here soon." Kagome nodded then got up.

Kagome ran back to the well, not really thinking much about her safety. If she had time to shower at home, she'd be much happier. As she jumped into the well, she felt at peace. The well's blue light always calmed her in the strangest of situations. She needed it too, her mind spun as if she'd just done too many summersaults.

When she hit the ground, she took in a deep breath of air. As much as she didn't like the smell of polluted air, it felt familiar to her. Then again, so did the feudal era._ 'Plenty of things in the feudal era feel familiar to me,'_ Kagome thought. 'Like _Shippo, demons, pain, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Sesshoumaru... Wait... Did I just think that!'_ Her face was taken over by a blush as she climbed out of the well.

"How could I think that about Sesshoumaru?" She asked herself as she came over the edge of the well and face first into the ground. She'd have to adjust to wearing the silk clothes that the demon lord had given her. The cloth constantly rubbed against her skin and it made keeping balance tougher than normal.

She regained herself from the position she'd fallen into then stood, brushing off the white material. She looked like a female Sesshoumaru. She walked away from the well and into her house, taking off her sandals at the door and running to the bathroom.

"Hi mom!" She shouted. She opened the medicine cabinet, trying desperately to find some medicine that would cure Rin. She looked toward the door as her mother leaned on the door frame.

"What are you looking for, dear?" She asked. Kagome paused in her search for medicine to think of the answer to her question. How do you explain things to your mother who doesn't know who and what things are.

"Well, do you want the long answer or the short answer?" She asked. Her eyes caught her mother's raised eyebrow and folded arms. Was she forgetting something?

"Long answer, I've got time." She replied calmly. Kagome scolded herself for that. Why hadn't she just given her mother the condensed version so she could get the medicine and leave? Sesshoumaru would surely kill her for this.

"Well, mom... What happened is..." She took a deep breath and began to talk fast, "Inuyasha said that he wanted Kikyou as his _mate_, so I ran away. I thought I was near the well but I wasn't then I got attacked by a demon and then Inuyasha's older, half-brother came along and brought me back to life." Her mother stared at her for a while then smiled.

"He is a good man. What will you do for him?" Her mother asked. Kagome looked to the side and stared at her mother. She hadn't really suggested that she owe the demon lord something like that, had she? After the long silence she finally blinked. "Not like _that_, Kagome! A gift!" Kagome sighed then shook her head.

"Why do I owe him a gift?" Kagome had asked. Her mother closet the medicine cabinet that she'd been looking through.

"He brought you back to life, dear. If he loves you that much, you have to get him something." Her mother claimed. She watched as her daughter's face covered over in a red that resembled a tomato.

"Uhh... Love? Mom, he doesn't **love** me." Kagome said. Her mother shook her head. She took Kagome's hand and took her daughter to the kitchen. Then she started a search for something, what it was, she didn't know.

"Of course he does, dear. He brought you back to life, didn't he? Now, what medicine are we looking for?" Her mother asked as she looked towards Kagome.

"The little girl he cares for has pneumonia. They think it's incurable so I came back to get the medicine." She explained. Her mother nodded then approached Kagome.

"Well, I'll get something from the store. You go ahead and take a bath. I know you want to... What should I get your friend?" She asked Kagome. Kagome blushed then shook her head.

"Mom! I'm not going to give him a gift! He doesn't deserve it!" Kagome claimed. Her mother pulled a purse from the coat hanger and shook her head.

"Kagome. You really did die. Once you understand that, you'll have a reason to be grateful for him." She said. She left the house, leaving a blushing Kagome to sit at the kitchen table. After a few moments to let her mother's words soak in, Kagome stood and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

It felt so nice to have warm water against her skin and to feel like her hair and skin was clean. This was a feeling she'd missed since she was "captured" by Sesshoumaru. Her mind drifted to him.

Her mother commented on the demon lord loving her. Sure, if she had died anyone would've ignored her. Even if they had the power to bring her back, no one would have. But, why did the Lord of Ice bring her back to life? Did he genuinely care for her? Perhaps Kagome thought he didn't when he did.

She placed her hands on the side of her head. 'I'm going crazy...' She told herself. She slowly got out of the bath, pulling the plug from the bottom to let the water drain. She turned to pick up the clothes and pulled them up over her shoulders and hips. There she tied them off and let the towel rest on her shoulders. Wet, cold silk was always uncomfortable.

She opened the door and took in a deep breath of air before going downstairs. She heard noise in the kitchen then went to the source, pleased to see her mother there.

"Hi, dear. I got the medicine for that boyfriend of yours." She said, handing her daughter the bottle of medicine. Kagome glared at her mother as a blush smeared all over her face. Her mother didn't mind the glare as she put other groceries away.

"Kagome, don't act so surprised... Now, I ran into Eri in the store... I told her you were still sick since you wouldn't be back long. When should we plan on you being home? Those girls do miss you." She said as she brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"I don't know. I'm Sesshoumaru's captive for now, so I can't be sure... But I have to go mom, bye!" Kagome said. She dropped the towel on the floor, just as all teens in a hurry seem to do, then ran out the door and jumped into the well. As she was going through the portal, she could sense the jewel shards and another familiar presence. She landed on the dirt in the bottom of the well then used the new ladder to climb up.

She'd expected someone to be waiting for her, so why was she so surprised when someone was waiting for her? She vaulted herself over the lip of the well and held the medicine bottle tight. She dared to cast her gaze up to the angry eyes that were staring down at her.

* * *

Well, this is my attempt at a cliffhanger... When you review, tell me who you think it might be, okay? I can type faster, didn't I say this already? Erk. I've been losing my memory recently. 

- Jessica Lyn: Heh... I was thinking of doing a "realization" chapter for our Sesshy for him realizing that he likes Kagome... But, I don't know it it'll ruin the flow of the story... Perhaps you and other reviewers can let me know where you stand on this idea? And I love how you worded your review... I still laugh when reading it.

Hmm... I used to be able to reply to many more reviews in the chapters? If my reviews are running thin, then I may be tempted (and/or forced) to stop updating. Remember, reviews are good and highly encouraged.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	9. Reality Check

Okay, I've gotten... 3 reviews so far. None have mentioned whether or not I should add this chappie in. So in it goes.

**Chapter Nine: Reality Check**

Sesshoumaru watched as the human exited Rin's room. She believed she could cure the human child, so he had let her get her form of cure. But everyone knew that pneumonia was untreatable, so why should she have a reason to think otherwise? His gaze shifted over to the sick child.

The mighty demon lord was feeling depressed. Good thing the wench had left him alone. If he were to lose it and start crying, she was the last person he wanted to see him crying. His hand rested on Rin's forehead without him meaning to move it. She was still warmer than normal. His eyes scanned each sweat bead then he looked at the incoming servant.

He bowed and passed Sesshoumaru a drink to give Rin. It would cool her fever down, but there was nothing the lord had that could fix her entirely. He felt his heart pounding out of hope. If Kagome's medicine did cure Rin, he would be indebted to her.

Rin couched then opened her eyes. If Sesshoumaru hadn't been feeling bad before, he was now. Her gaze fell on him then she struggled to sit up. Once she was seated, he handed her the cub. She drank it quickly then Sesshoumaru left the room to talk to the servant.

"How did she get it?" He asked sternly. This was his attempt to regain his emotionless mask. It wasn't working, the other demons in the building could _smell_ how depressed he was over the child's health.

"The physician says that it's from something outside. Perhaps stream water she drank or fish that carried disease." The servant told him. He nodded then looked at her for a while.

"And you're sure there is no cure." He stated as his eyes darted back to looking at the servant.

"Yes, milord. We've sent scouts to every land to every physician and to the other lords. Not one person carries the cure." He said. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"No. There must be a village that has it. The human girl was getting medicine from her village." Sesshoumaru told the servant. The servant shook his head.

"We left nothing unknown. Scouts checked everything and didn't find it." He said. "It is likely that she wanted escape and just ran away." Sesshoumaru growled at him then shifted his stance to make himself appear more superior.

"Are you suggesting that I was tricked by a human girl?" He asked bitterly. The attention was no longer on Rin and her disease, but on Sesshoumaru's ego and pride.

"Of course not, lord!" He quickly said. Sesshoumaru watched the servant bow then looked in at Rin one more time. She was sleeping again.

"I want her taken care of and healthy. If the human has the medicine, then I expect it to work." He demanded. The servant ran off with a look of fright. The demon lord wasn't very kind when he was speaking in this tone. Sesshoumaru walked to his study room and sat down at the desk. Whether or not he liked it, the demon lord was bound to his desk with papers that needed to be read and signed.

He began to read the information he'd been given on the matter. Something about needing food. His mind drifted, as it seemed to be doing recently. It thought of a million things then seemed to rest with the thought of the human girl. Why did it do this? The demon lord had no reason for thinking of her, so why should he?

Perhaps reasoning went out the window when he brought her back to life. Or when she was kind to Rin, despite his stern rule. Something about the priestess's powers affected how she acted. Perhaps that's what gave her confidence even when the demon lord threatened her. That could be. But his mind wasn't letting him shrug it off.

He thought for a while before rubbing his forehead. Had he fallen for the human girl? No, not possible. His father had made this mistake and he would not follow it. He looked at the door, as if it held some form of answers for his conflicting mind. Maybe his father hadn't made that mistake. Perhaps he had just found out how relaxing a human is.

Even Sesshoumaru, the mighty demon, had to admit that there was something calming about Rin. And Kagome. Seeing them when they were happing was like being treated in the perfect manner. He didn't understand why though. What made the two humans have such a tranquil effect on him?

He looked down at his paper and tried reading it. A few things he read, but his mind was still on Kagome. She was his captive, so why did he feel like this? Falling in love with captives or prisoners isn't right. He knew that. But then his mind shifted. She had him captive.

He thought of this for a while. It was true. He had grown fond of her company, which would explain why he was so depressed over the child's illness. He didn't have the human here to... just be here. That was it. He couldn't find another explanation to try to rationalize his thoughts.

He was in love with the human girl. A smile appeared on his face as he thought of this. Yes, that was it. He was in love with the human. Everything seemed to make sense. This is the reason that he persisted she stay at his castle. It wasn't for Rin's sake, like he had led himself to believe.

He dropped his quill, snapping him back into reality. He would not be able to see Kagome's medicine work until these papers were done. With that thought, he signed some and wrote comments on others. He placed them on the corner of his desk then stood up. He placed the quill back in the cup and closed the lid to his ink bottle.

He went to leave then stopped and looked at the window. Sunset was approaching. The girl had given him the impression that she'd return by now. Perhaps her village was far away. He walked out to the hall and into Rin's room. The servant that was tending to her looked up.

"How much longer does she have?" He asked. The demon servant thought for a bit then finally answered.

"She has until morning." He replied. Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth and started to make his way to exit the castle. He would have to get Kagome. There wasn't any time to waste. Rin would die! As he stepped outside, he thought of summoning his cloud. No, he could miss her scent or not see her from so high above. Running would have to serve as his transportation.

He picked up the human's scent then started chasing it. He ran as fast as he knew how then stopped dead. He'd lost her scent. He sniffed around a bit before coming to a conclusion. He'd passed it. Where did she go? Going back to find her scent would take even longer. He'd ask her human friends or, if he _absolutely_ had to, then he'd ask his brother where she went.

He raced towards the human village and stopped. His brother's scent went one way and he could smell the humans in a small house. He wouldn't go in there for fear of the demon slayer. He doubted she could kill him, but he wouldn't risk her wrath. He followed the man's scent then stopped as Kagome's scent grew thick.

He'd smelled the priestess before, but never did she smell like this. It was intoxicating. He covered his nose and slowly approached the source of the scent. As the trees gave way to a clearing, he felt himself grow angry.

Kagome was lying across the ground near a wooden well. What was it called? The Bone Eater's Well. That sounded about right. He stepped closer to her and spotted the source of the horrible stench. Kagome was bleeding from a cut on her stomach. He didn't care for the ruined silk that she wore, even though he usually would.

He knelt by her, picking up traces of a man's scent around her. Whoever did this to her would pay, that was decided. He didn't know why he cared for her so much, but someone **would **pay for doing this to the beautiful human. Hmm. He hadn't meant to repeat his thoughts. Perhaps he was confirming them to himself. He picked her up then examined the bottle she was holding. Perhaps this was the medicine she had brought for Rin. Although, he'd never seen such medicine.

He carried her back to the castle, running at full speed. She needed help and Rin needed whatever was inside the bottle. When he got there, he placed her on a bed and told the physician what to do. He left to give Rin the medicine, his heart pounding so hard that his ears hurt.

* * *

Whew. I got three reviews in the middle of typing this AND chapter ten up. But none mentioned this, so in it goes. Whether or not you like it is your choice. Oh, I have a warning. This story may be coming to a close. -dramatic music- Okay, so it's not that much of a problem. Now, I want to have, shall I say... 100 reviews before you get the next chapter. Sounds fair to me and I know people are reading this. 

- Jessica Lyn: Hi. How are you doing?

Well, as I was ready to post this, I realized that I revealed her attacker. So, I had to change that around. Hmm... Now, I have a contest without a prize.

Who attacked Kagome?  
- Miroku  
- Naraku  
- Inuyasha  
- Hojo

Now, you HAVE to send in who you think attacked her. When this reaches 100 reviews (Maybe a bit less), I will post the chapter.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	10. Confrontations

FINALLY! I have reached 100 reviews. I would like to do something special, but you would have to tell me what you want me to do in your review. Got it?

**Chapter Ten: Confrontations**

"I don't know. I'm Sesshoumaru's captive for now, so I can't be sure... But I have to go mom, bye!" Kagome said. She dropped the towel on the floor, just as all teens in a hurry seem to do, then ran out the door and jumped into the well. As she was going through the portal, she could sense the jewel shards and another familiar presence. She landed on the dirt in the bottom of the well then used the new ladder to climb up.

She'd expected someone to be waiting for her, so why was she so surprised when someone **was** waiting for her? She vaulted herself over the lip of the well and held the medicine bottle tight. She dared to cast her gaze up to the angry eyes that were staring down at her.

"Where have you been!" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome stood up then brushed herself off.

"Where have I been. Gee, Inuyasha. I came out of the well, that means I was HOME!" Kagome replied. Both were pretty pissed with each other and Inuyasha's rude tone didn't help the conversation any.

"No you weren't! I could smell you somewhere in the west. Your shirt was there..." He hinted as he glared at Kagome.

"I... Wait, what? I didn't do anything! I just got killed, Inuyasha! Not like you'd care!" She replied rudely. Inuyasha clenched his teeth, as if that could hold in his anger.

"You couldn't have been killed wench, you're standing in front of me!" He claimed.

"Well, that's because your brother had to come ressurect me! I wouldn't want to turn into the clay pot, now would I?" She asked. That's when Inuyasha realized she had seen him and Kikyou.

". . . It's not what you think." He claimed. She shook her head.

"No, I heard and saw you two." She said. "_Oh, Kikyou. I'll go to hell with you. No, I don't love Kagome_ after I told her I did!" She yelled after imitating him. Inuyasha's teeth clench tighter then he shook his head. With one swipe, his rage had been let out on the one person who was provoking him.

He stared down at Kagome as she lay down on the grass. Blood was seeping out of his brother's silken clothes. She shivered and clenched her fist around a bottle. Inuyasha picked it up, assuming it was the jewel shards. When he saw words written on it, he dropped it by her.

"Serves you right." He snorted. Kagome made a whining noise as the half demon walked off.

"Sesshoumaru..." She said quietly to herself. Rather than wish that Inuyasha could apologize, she just wanted the demon lord t be there and heal her. Comfort her. Anything, just as long as he was here. She opened her eyes as the pain in her stomach seared through her back and legs.

Something else was on her back. It seemed to soothe the pain, but she didn't know if this was even real. Was she imagining that someone were here to comfort her or was someone else really there and comforting her? Then everything seemed to go black and her mind slipped into a form of sleep.

When Kagome woke up, she nearly screamed. Her shirt had been taken off in her sleep! Where'd Miroku go, she'd hurt him more than Sango could ever do! When she began to move, she stopped. She felt the pain ripping through her stomach then looked down. He cuts along her chest were healed, so she looked at her stomach.

Bandages covered her stomach and she could tell she'd cut herself. Red lines of blood streaked from one side of her stomach to the other side. She closed her eyes, in atempt to remember who did this. Her thoughts were paused as she heard the door open.

Sesshoumaru came in, relieved to see that she'd worn something under the shirt she wore. The physician told him her shirt was thrown away for it was dirty, and he hadn't really thought much of it. Well, until he saw Kagome in her bra, looking at him.

"You have the medicine?" She asked as he approached her with more clothes. He set the folded clothes down by her then turned his back to her. Kagome took the hint then jently hopped off the bed and began to upll the shirt on.

"Yes. I have fed some to Rin and she is healing very well." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded, not realizing that it's rather hard to hear a nod. When she pulled the blood-stained pants down, she sighed. "Who did this to you?" Kagome looked up at him.

"I'm trying to remember. I came out of the well..." She began. She pulled the clothes on then shut her eyes tight. Why couldn't she remember?

"The well?" He asked as he turned to face her. She was tying the pants on now.

"Yes... I dropped the bottle in it so I went to get it. When I came out... That's when I can't remember." She said. Sesshoumaru growled. He had really hoped she'd know. When she seemed to be intimidated by his growl, he took her hand.

"I did not mean to growl at you... I am just curious as to who attacked you." He said. Kagome stared down at their hands for a while as a blush creeped onto her face. Kagome thought hard. She remembered the claws. She looked up at Sesshoumaru think blinked. The silver hair, golden eyes.

"It's, it's, it's!" Was all she could say. She was stuttering over her own thoughts. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as she stopped talking. Now he appeared to be thinking. "Inuyasha!" She finally said with triumph. When he started growling, she shied again.

"He will pay for this." He growled. Kagome relaxed and looked at him. Why was he so intent on making sure his brother was punished for this?

"Why?" She asked. He, apparently, didn't really have intentions of keeping his secrets to himself.

"He has harmed the woman I've grown to love. He will be in more pain than you have bore." Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome blinked. Had he really just said all that? The demon lord_ loved_ her! The blush on her face returned as she pulled her hand from his.

"I'm going to check on Rin." She said. She left the room without another word then went to Rin's room. The demon lord followed her, but didn't keep up with her. When he got to Rin's room, he stopped to hear the conversation.

"Lady Kagome!" H heard the child squeal. There was a silence and he guessed the two humans were hugging. "Lord Sesshoumaru told me that he loves you. Will you two become mates?" Now Sesshoumaru's attention was on the conversation entirely. He wasn't in favor of easedropping, but now he felt that he had to.

"I don't know, Rin. We'd have to talk..." Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru lowered his head and sighed. He hated the idea of having to have a one on one talk with a human. Maybe Kagome's presence would take out the pain in it, but he still hated it nonetheless.

"Do you love Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. Silence filled the air and he hoped she didn't nod or shake her head. That was inaudible, even to him!

"I do." Was the reply that came. He heard Rin squeal with joy then he smiled. Yes, the Lord of Ice _smiled_. He left the hallway. He'd serve her a dinner then they could talk. Hopefully she would not grow angry by hearing that he listened in on the conversation. The human girl loved him. He didn't even realize that the previous smile hadn't left. If anything, the demon lord was smiling more.

* * *

Whew. Well, I need... Hmmm... Shall we say 109 reviews before the next chapter. To everyone that guessed Hojo (as a joke), I laugh at your reviews. You made me laugh. I was surprised so many people would have guess Inuyasha though. Hmm. Perhaps my story needs less foreshadowing and more mystery. 

- Jessica Lyn: Well, that should've been an option. But I didn't give them letters fora reason (so it's not "e") If people sent me the letters, I'd have no idea who they were.

- Killing Freedom: Me thinks that you need to refer to yourself in first person. You sound like Jar Jar Binks or something.

Anyway...Here is my reminder. **Tell me what you want me to do as the 100-review check-point**. Got it? Even if it's nasty as hell (example: lemons), I will add it if I thinks it's a good idea. If there are too many for me to decide, I'll pull ideas from a shoe.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	11. The Talk

Ah, the start of the long conversation a relationship usually has. Hmm. Perhaps that's where some relationships go wrong. Either they didn't have it when they needed it or they had it when they didn't need it.

Just ignore me. I am babbling senselessly.

**Chapter Eleven: The Talk**

"Do you love Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. Silence filled the air and he hoped she didn't nod or shake her head. That was inaudible, even to him!

"I do." Was the reply that came. He heard Rin squeal with joy then he smiled. Yes, the Lord of Ice _smiled_. He left the hallway. He'd serve her a dinner then they could talk. Hopefully she would not grow angry by hearing that he listened in on the conversation. The human girl loved him. He didn't even realize that the previous smile hadn't left. If anything, the demon lord was smiling more.

When Kagome was summoned down to eat, Sesshoumaru shook his head. All his logical thoughts just came back to him. What was he doing? Loving a human was one thing, but demons rarely respected the wishes of a human. Humans always understood that they had no right to be respected around demons.

But the human acted different. She'd insisted that he call her by her first name, not juat human or wench. She had the guts to get mad at him and a half demon too. She was much different than the women he'd known. Her village truly taught odd things. He'd have to findo ut where she was raised and see if she really was an oddball or if she was raised that way.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the doors opened. Kagome stood there, watching the servants open the door. She looked beyond confused.

"Oh, don't do that." She told the servants. She acted like they were worthy of their opinions too. This would truly be an interesting conversation. When she looked at him, he felt strange. He could have sworn that his heart literally jumped into his throat. He swallowed hard then pulled out a chair for her. When was the last time he felt this uncertain? Never in his life had he felt this way. To think Inuyasha destroyed this feeling by his love for the clay woman.

"I have heard your conversation with Rin." He began as he sat down next to her. Not across the table. He was actually next to her. He took note of Kagome's blush as it appeared and reddened.

"Oh..." She said, staring at something in her lap. "If you want to kill me I--"

"No, I do not want to kill you. I wish to tell you that I share the same feelings for you." He said. His emotionless mask was well in place and he seemed formal. From the girl's disposition, she was very rigid and nervous. After a few moments, she looked up at him.

"I take it you want to talk about things like I told Rin." She said. Her blush was fading quickly and her body was relaxing. Perhaps the initial shock of it had gotten to her.

"Yes..." He said. She nodded then sat up. There was no doubt in the mighty demon's mind that she'd been ready for the talk. Either that or she was eager to get it over with.

"Why do you love me?" Was the first thing out of her mouth. The demon lord didn't know how to answer that. What type of human asks a question like that! After wondering why she asked for a while, Kagome had raised her eyebrow. "I'm waiting." She was definitely a brave human.

"You are unlike any other human I have met. Perhaps it is your village's raising you, but you act different than all the other humans. You smell nice and you are beautiful." He replied. She blinked then nodded and looked down.

"You _do_ know that if you decide to claim me as your mate, then you will have half demon children." She said. He nodded then thought of what her next possible question could be. "You hate your brother and a reason is that he's a half demon. Why would you be so tolerant of having half demon children?" He hadn't missed her use of children. She acted as if it'd be more.

"Because they'd be _our_ children." He answered. He watched as her face covered with a blush. Had she just realized she implied more than one?

"I also have to explain to you where my 'village' is." She started. He was interested now. This would help him figure out why she acted so strange.

"I come from 500 years in the future." She said. He blinked. There was the source of her odd behavior right there. She believed she was from the future. Sesshoumaru let her speak. Perhaps listening to her confused mind would help more.

"I come from 500 years in the future... I travel back to my time and to here through the Bone Eater's Well. My time has advanced medicine, which is how I was able to heal Rin." She said. Sesshoumaru gave a nod. That _did_ explain where the medicine came from and why her story about dropping the bottle in the well sounded strange.

"If we do... _mate_," Kagome cringed. She may have not kown that she was considered ready to mate. Did her time have different customs? Or perhaps she shared Sesshoumaru's view point on mating with children who had just begun to mature. "I want to go back to my time to visit my family and friends."

Sesshoumaru nodded. It seemed fair enough to him. He didn't find it in his heart, his pathetic going-soft heart, to make her leave her family.

"I will agree to it. Will you stay here? Care for Rin, be the Lady of the Western Lands." He asked her. A long silence drew through the air and his heart sank. He'd been sure she'd say yes or nod, but why did she leave silence in the room?

"Yes. But if things don't seem right, I have the right to go home." She told him. He simply nodded then sighed. There she went with that whole 'humans have rights' thing. He'd let her have rights. His heart was too pathetic to deny her anything right now. He stood up then thought of a question to ask her.

"You and my brother searched for jewel shards and aimed to defeat one man, Naraku... Will you finish this quest?" He asked. Kagome stood up as well then stretched.

"Yes. I won't go with Inuyasha, but travelling alone will be fine." She replied. Sesshoumaru made a snorting-type noise.

"You will not travel alone. Last time you did, you were killed." He said. This seemed to spark a question in her.

"Why did you save me?" She asked. This was something he couldn't find an answer to. He'd wondered that since the day that he brought her back to life and he didn't have a reasonable answer.

"Death is not forever." He simply replied. Where that sentence came from, he did not know. But Kagome accepted it and took his hand. The demon's hand wrapped around her hand.

"So, you'll help me find the jewel shards and defeat Naraku?" She asked. He noded then hugged her with his one and only arm.

"He has twisted Inuyash'a heart which led Inuyasha to betray you. He shall pay." He told Kagome. She seemed pleased with this answer then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He could only smile that the human trusted him enough to do this. She giggled then yawned.

"You must rest, your body needs to heal." He told her. She nodded thenleft to find where the room was.

* * *

Okay! Here's the chapter. I pray that I get enough reviews because I have some awesome ideas. Now, I have a question for you to answer. Next chapter: 120 reviews. That's only 11 reviews and I know I have to have more than 11 readers!

What should happen next?  
1) Kagome and Sesshoumaru defeat Naraku and Kikyou and/or Inuyasha die in the final battle.  
2) Sesshoumaru/Kagome gets mad and kills Kikyou and/or Inuyasha  
3) Naraku is defeated, Kagome gets pregnant

And, Should I add a lemon?  
1) Yes  
2) No  
3) I don't care.

Now, please see to it that your review has an answer to both questions. Not just the number answers, but thelong written-out answers. I don't know what number is what. If you have your own answer that isn't listed, tell it to me.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	12. War

Okay, everyone pretty much seemd to say the same thing. There _will_ be a lemon, but I will not be changing the rating of the story. I will warn you where the lemon starts and let you know where it ends. Skip it if you'd like, I don't mind.

**Chapter Twelve: War**

Where had time gone? Even the demon lord did not know. He sat at his desk, staring at this... _marble_. He didn't see anything special about it. Yet, Kagome still insisted on him keeping gaurd over it. It was a marble. Why would it bother anyone if the marble got lost?

He tapped his nails against the desk. He was impatient on waiting for his mate. Damn, he did it again. Wife. She had said that she wanted him to refer to her as his wife. Perhaps the people from her time did not refer to their... 'loved ones' as mates.

Oh, then she'd gone off on about the whole _pups_ thing. She made sure that he had known to call the children _kids_, not pups. Why did it seem to bother her so? He shook his head then glared at the pink marble. The mighty demon lord was commanded to keep _this_ safe?

He took in a deep breath then focused on the marble harder. He placed his index finger up to it then-- oops. He hadn't meant to flick it so hard. As the door opened his nose recognized the scent. His ma-- damn. His _wife_ was coming. She apparently still showed concern for the marble. As she saw it in the air, she nearly screamed.

"What did you do!" She asked him. He shrugged then watched as she caught it with demon reflexes. Amazing. She took forever to get out of bed, even if her life were on the line. But this marble made her catch it faster than any demon could have.

"You have fast reflexes when it comes to that marble." He stated. He chuckled as she shot him a death glare. That glare may intimidate Shippo, but he was not so frightened. Hmm. He had almost forgotten about the fox child that she _insisted_ he care for. This human was intending to run a home for the orphans.

"It's not a marble. I told you before, it's the Shikon No Tama. I already broke it once and I don't want it to happen again!" She told him. She looked cute when she was trying to guilt him into apologizing. Of course, he wouldn't unless she gave him that look. Ugh. The look. He was defenseless against it.

"What took you so long?" He asked. She said she'd come before sunset and the sunset was nearly gone past the horizon.

"Well, I was playing with Rin and Shippo then I... sorta got lost when I tried to find you." She told him. He watched as her foot scuffed the flooring. Was this embarassing for the human? "What did you want to say, anyways?"

"Naraku has revealed himself. I will cut him down. Tomorrow morning." He stated. He stood up then noticed the look in Kagome's eyes. "And you are to stay here." He watched the excitement in her face vanish. Replacing it was a bit of rage.

"What! Sesshoumaru! I want to go! I've been after Naraku since I came to the feudal era! I won't just sit around!" She complained. Sesshoumaru shook his head, showing that he was standing firm on this subject.

"You are to stay... here..." His words slowed as he noticed her expression changing. Oh God. Not that look. Her lower lip stuck out and her eyes seemed to multiply in size. How could anyone say no to that look? The demon lord took in a deep breath then let it out. "Fine, you are to come."

Kagome screamed in joy. His hands shot over his ears quickly then she stopped and bowed politely. He was relieved she found it in herself to become at a normal sugar level and be quiet. Ugh. His ears were still ringing.

"Thank you." She hugged him then kissed him on the lips. He'd only been able to get a few kisses like this from her, but he enjoyed them. Even though he knew she loved him, he felt as if all the love were being proved in that one kiss. Yes, the demon lord had become more _in touch_ with his emotions. And he was starting to like them.

When the next morning came around, neither was ready to get up. Kagome had made herself very comfortable and it'd be hard to get out of bed without waking her up. The demon lord looked down at her sleeping face before his mind went back to his puzzle. How to pull her arms off of his waist without waking her up.

With his attempt, she moaned. Yep, she was now awake. When he succeeded in removing her hands from himself, she opened her eyes. She looked like she stayed up all night.

"Is it time to leave?" She asked softly. Sesshoumaru gave her a nod then she made wimpers here and there. She didn't want to leave yet, so it seemed. When he turned around to open the door, he was surprised to find her standing by him as if she'd been waiting for him.

Travel was short. After all, he flew to where he could smell Naraku the strongest. Oh, of course, Kagome had insisted on wearing the pink marble around her neck. He shook his head at the thought, but allowed it. He wouldn't fall victim to that look of hers again.

When they got there, Sesshoumaru looked around. He could smell the slayer and the monk and... His brother. There was a foul stench in the air. It must be the corpse that he had dedicated his love to. Then, almost right after they appeared, so did the enemy.

The battle raged on for what seemed like ages. He had used his two reincarnations to fight until they both died. Then they were down to defeating Naraku himself. If only he were as weak as he were cowardly, he would have been finished off with the first blow.

But, now it was over. Naraku was dead and everyone who had helped seemed to be passed out or barely standing. But the demon lord was fine. He stood tall as he searched for Kagome. Her energy had been wiped out shortly after she ran out of arrows. She'd passed out in the grass, somewhere safe.

Sesshoumaru approached where she was sleeping. She didn't smell injured or tired. Perhaps her body had gathered all the energy it needed just off of the rest she'd taken. When Sesshoumaru kneeled down, he realized her eyes were open.

"Hi." She said simply, smiling at him. She looked as if she'd just woken up and was waiting for him to come the entire time. He extended a hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her up. He left her for a moment to find his sword. It'd been knocked out of his hand somewhere in the fight, and he had yet to find out where.

That's when he heard skin meet skin. He turned around to see his brother with a red handprint on his face and Kagome standing before him.

"What was that for!" His brother asked. He could sense his wife's anger building up and he backed up.

"You treat that corpse like she's me! You even kiss on her and say you love her. This is what I had meant to do to you at the well!" She snapped. She grasped his shoulders in a loving way. Sesshoumaru snorted. She had said she'd be his mate-- Erk. Wife, so why had she acted so loving to his brother?

He watched as her knee came up into Inuyasha's most sensitive body part. His brother doubled over, wincing. Then the dead woman came to interfere.

"Kagome, leave." She commanded. Kagome shook her head. Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward. He could smell tears, perhaps she was crying or ready to.

"Kikyou, take him to hell." She said. Kikyou seemed all too happy to oblige. She walked by Inuyasha and hugged him. Sesshoumaru glared at his half brother as the two disappeared into the ground. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and hugged her waist.

* * *

Yes, there _was _a lemon in here, but I've had too much issues going off of it. So, it's taken off. Sorry if you were terribly in love with it, but I refuse to rate my entire story "M" over one lemon and I would rather remove it than have my story removed.

Well, the story is slowly drawing to a close. I will add a chapter or two (or maybe more if I don't have writer's block) then it shall be finished...

Give me... Hmmm... What's a fair amount? 150 reviews to the next chapter. I think I'm at 138 now, so it's not _that_ much more!

Oh, there were too many reviews I wanted to reply to. So, you must email me if you'd like me to reply to your reviews. My email is as follows: meghanlee3 (at) yahoo (dot) com.I write it like this because, otherwise, it will not show up.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	13. Morning Terror

Okay, this chapter shall be good, I promise... Why do I promise? I don't think it'll be good, but I will try to make it a bit longer than normal! I shall try!

**Chapter Thirteen: Morning Terror**

The next morning, Kagome was the first one out of bed. Very strange since she hardly got up within the same hour as the demon lord. Her stomach was bothering her more than it would have if she ate rotton fish. Speaking of fish, why did Sesshoumaru smell like one?

She glanced over her shoulder to seethe sleeping demon lord. He was still asleep? Perhaps it was earlier than she thought. She stood up then walked out of the room. Now, where were the children's rooms? After looking to her left for a long time, she started walking there.

Bingo. There were their doors. How could she tell them apart? There were crayon markings all over the door. She opened the door slowly then peeked in. She had hoped not to wake them. Well, too late for that plan.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled. He ran up to her then hugged her neck tight. She smiled and looked for Rin in the room. There she was, drawing more things with the crayons.

"Good morning." She said politely. Shippo hopped down from her then ran over to Rin. He held up a picture with red and blue scribble marks all over it.

"Look! I drew a picture of you!" He claimed. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the idea of the scribbles resembling her. Kagome took the picture then smiled. When she opened her mouth to speak, she figured out what had woken her up so early.

"Why don't you draw more." She said as she stood up and quickly found out where the front doors were. As soon as she was outside, she knelt over and vommitted. There was a lovely taste to have stuck in your mouth for the rest of the day.

She closed her eyes as her body seemed to tremble. She hadn't thrown up since she was in third grade, and that was from rotten tuna sandwiches. What had gotten her sick now? She stood up fully then placed a hand on her rumbling stomach.

Was she... No, she couldn't be pregnant already. She'd learned, in family life, that it takes a whole day or two for someone to be officially pregnant. It had just been a few hours of sleep for her. She stared at the ground as she sorted through the millions of thoughts that ran through her mind.

She had to go home and talk to her mom. She left quickly, knowing that if Sesshoumaru tracked her smell to the well, he'd know where she was. Then again, he never seemed to believe the story about her being 500 years from the future.

It didn't matter. She finally managed to find the well then jumped in. When she hit the ground, she could hear her brother saying something.

"Come on, Buyo. Don't go down there, you know I can't get you." He said. Kagome looked to her side to find their very fat cat lying down next to her. In the well. She rolled her eyes then picked him up.

"I gotit handled,Souta." She said. It grew quiet outside the well and she wondered what had happened to him. When she climbed out of the well, her brother was smiling.

"I thought Buyo was talking." He said as he reached for the cat. Kagome glared at him as she gave the cat back to him.

"Oh, thanks Souta... I like to hear that you think my voice sounds like a talking cat." She said as she rolled her eyes. Souta eyed the strange clothing then looked back up at his sister.

"Why are you home now? And what's with the clothes?" He asked her. She looked down at her clothes, as if just realizing she wasn't in her school uniform.

"I have to talk to mom." Was her reply. She wouldn't tell her brother more than she had to. Souta nodded then walked out of the small shed with Kagome.

"She's at the store right now. But grandpa should know about your question than her. You being in the feudal era and all..." He explained. Kagome's face turned beet red as she shook her head.

"No! I... uhh... I can't talk to grandpa. I have to talk to mom. Only mom will... understand." She said. Souta eyed his sister suspiciously for a while then went inside with Buyo. Kagome followed as her stomach turned again. She shouldn't be pregnant already.

After what felt like hours of her father talking about the lords of the lands and their ladies, Kagome's mother returned. Kagome ran up but stopped when her grandpa interfered with her running.

"Kagome, don't you want to hear the story?" He asked. Kagome looked at him and smiled as innocently as she knew how to.

"Sorry grandpa, I really need to talk to mom." She said. Her grandfather mumbled something about teenagers knowing nothing as she approached her mother.

"Oh, Kagome. I didn't know you were back!" She exclaimed. Kagome bit her lip then smiled as if nothing were different.

"Mom, I need you to buy something for me." She started. Her mother put away groceries as she waited for what her daughter was about to ask. "I need you to get me a pregnancy test." She finally admitted.

"What! Kagome!" She screamed. Kagome held her finger to her mother's lips, looking around.

"I don't want anyone else to know... Will you?" She asked. Her mother crossed her arms in that motherly way.

"Who would the father be?" She asked. Kagome thought for a while on how to explain to her mother who the father was. Her mother was very fond of Inuyasha and had heard how nasty his brother can get. So... How would she explain this?

"Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. But I promise he is nicer to me than what you've heard!" She claimed. Her mother shook her head but grabbed her purse.

"Well, your schooling will have to stop entirely now. But, Kagome... You should really have used a form of protection." She said. Kagome watched her mother's hand touch the door knob.

"Mom. It's the feudal era. They don't _have_ protection." She explained. Her mother still didn't seem to care. Must be the initial shock of her daughter most likely being pregnant that was running through her head. Kagome watched her mother leave then marched up to her room. She'd wait in a placewhere Souta wouldn't ask about her mother's screaming and confused words.

After a few minutes, maybe ten at the most, she heard the door open. She ran downstairs then snatched the test from her mother and ran back upstairs. There she set the test on her bed and stared at it. Would it read half demon babies as the same as human babies? She hoped so, because half demon or demon pregnancy tests were hard to find.

When it got dark outside, she started to worry. She expected to be back at the castle by now, but she was still waiting for the results on her test. She groaned then got up and looked. Yep. She was pregnant. Thankfully it wasn't the kind that gave colors. She'd be confused.

She threw it away then went downstairs to see her mother. Her mother raised an eyebrow, awaiting the answer. When Kagome nodded, her mother let out a sigh.

"Okay, Kagome... Youwill have to come see us when you have your child... Until then, we won't expect you to come..." Her mother said. Kagome nodded then hugged her mom.

"I'm sorry... I didn't even think twice about it until this morning..." She admitted. Her mother hugged her tightly then let go.

"Now, I'm sure your boyfriend, or whatever, is waiting for you... You can tell him the news." She said. Kagome nodded then left the house and jumped back into the well.

* * *

Someone commented on Kikyou dragging Inuyasha to hell. I do not remember who, nor am I ready to dig through my emails to find out. But, here is my reply to that person: 

_I'm sorry, I don't have TV. I only get to see Inuyasha when my friend records it. On top of that, I am not able to watch it at my house, so the few times I go to her house are the only, and I repeat, _only_ times that I get to see the show. I know that the whole Kikyou-dragging-Inuyasha-to-hell thing took up an entire episode. But I haven't seen the show since three months before the accident. So, don't complain. You're lucky that I even remembered it at all._

To anyone else who thought that my one sentence for them going to hell was pathetic, I **am **sorry. I just do not like getting a reveiw that seems to be scolding me for not knowing better. I am very frustrated, so please don't think I'm a mean writer. I'm just grumpy.

- Next Chapter: 175 reviews. Oh, relax. I'm only ar 159 now, so it's 16 reviews. And based off of how many reviews I got before the battle, I **know** I've got at least 16 readers.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	14. Six Months

Okay, so letting you know how many reviews I need is getting tough. I say 150 and when I have 155 reviews, I'm not even done with the chapter. Sorry, I shall try my best to correct this mistake.

**Chapter Fourteen: Six Months**

"I'm sorry... I didn't even think twice about it until this morning..." She admitted. Her mother hugged her tightly then let go.

"Now, I'm sure your boyfriend, or whatever, is waiting for you... You can tell him the news." She said. Kagome nodded then left the house and jumped back into the well.

When she pulled herself out of the well, she say a pair of golden eyes staring at her. Instinct told her it was Inuyasha, but she knew he was taken to hell with Kikyou. So, who was staring at her.

"You tell the truth about your time." He stated. He used his hand to help pull Kagome out of the well. She landed on her feet then looked at the demon lord. "You worried me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long." She stated. He nodded then looked at her for a while. "I assume you know that I'm pregnant."

"Yes, I do. But why are you so nervous about it?" He asked. Kagome looked down and scuffed her foot in the ground.

"Well, usually it takes a day or two to actually be pregnant and morning sickness doesn't start immediately... Not only that, but most men in my time leave when a girl is pregnant." She told him. The demon lord raised an eyebrow.

"Well, perhaps you are thinking of human pregnancies only." He said. She looked up at him and he could see confusion written all over her face. "Demons take six months to be born, and so do half demons. The process is much different... Not to mention demons are protective over the ones they love."

"SIX MONTHS? I thought it'd take nine months like humans did!" She yelled. The demon lord's hands slowly closed over his ears until the yelling subsided. Then he removed them.

"It's less time to be sick and to be carrying pups." He said. She glared at him and cleared her throat. Damn, he kept doing this. "Kids." He corrected. She smiled then they went back to the castle.

After five agonizing months, Kagome had officially given up on walking normal. She now _waddled_ to wherever she was going. Anyone who snickered would get at least three bruises. If not, then more. As she lay in bed, she glanced out the window. It was probably around noon. Why was the day passing this slow?

By this time of day, she'd have thrown up. Not today, or yesterday. Perhaps her morning sickness had gotten better. That or it had started building up for one giant load of vomit. Her stomach churned at the thought. She stared at the ceiling until the door creaked open.

Normally, the creaking was annoying. But when she was pregnant, it made a wonderful alarm. Whenever someone opened the door, she knew it was time to start sitting up. Hearing the creak from the door, she sat up. Shippo and Rin came up to her. They were calm around her, but she could always hear them giggling in another room. At least they found entertainment.

"Kagome, can I feel your belly? Sesshoumaru says that the kids kick inside you and I want to feel." Shippo explained. Kagome looked at Rin, who merely nodded in agreement. They had become timid around her when she had a mood swing and nearly yelled at Sesshoumaru in front of them. At least they weren't too afraid to see her.

"Sure." She said. She hung her legs over the side of the bed then watched as Shippo came up and rubbed her stomach. Almost as if he hit a button, something inside her kicked. Shippo smiled then took Rin's hand and placed it on Kagome's stomach.

"Feel it! You can really tell there's someone inside her!" He claimed. Rin's hand rested on Kagome's stomach. Moments passed then something kicked again. Kagome smiled at the two giggling kids then slowly stood up. She hated waddling around, but she had to find out what Sesshoumaru was doing. Staring at the ceiling wasn't interesting at all. Obviously.

"Does it always kick that much?" Rin asked her. She shook her head then came to grips that her hair was most likely a mess. She hadn't brushed it yet.

"It only kicks when it knows there are people touching it." She replied. Rin and Shippo both smiled as Kagome ran the brush through her hair.

"Does it hurt?" Shippo asked. Kagome turned to him so he could see her smile.

"No." She replied. Even though it occasionally kicked hard enough to hurt, most of the time it felt just as normal as her own heartbeat. The two ran off to play with the crayons again as Kagome _waddled_ out to find Sesshoumaru. She hated waddling so much, and walking normally would be such a relief for her. Just one more month of this.

- - -

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, looking over papers that should have interested him. But they didn't. His mind kept reverting back to his pregnant mate... Damn it! When would he change that! His pregnant _wife_. Wife, wife, wife. Why was it so hard for him to remember to call her that?

Perhaps he should just stick to calling her Kagome. What would he call the pups. Damn. He did it again. What would he call the _children_ if he didn't get used to not calling them pups? Perhaps he'd just refer to them with their names.

Sesshoumaru was snapped out of his thoughts as soon as Kagome's scent neared his door. The once pleasant scent was now accompanied by the scents of his future kid. She opened the door and peeked her head in. When her gaze fell on him, she sighed and walked in.

"There you are. I was wondering where you went." She said. She sat down in front of him. Sesshoumaru smiled at her as he noticed her hand resting on her stomach. It was almost as if her stomach was a magnet for that hand, as she would always rest it on her stomach.

"I was signing papers." He told her. He stood up then walked behind her and gave her neck a gentle nudge. Even the demon lord could not await the arrival of his child. As Kagome giggled, he took her hand from her stomach. "Does the _child _bother you much?"

"No... I'm just tired and bored now." She replied. He kissed her head as she looked over his claws. Nothing too interesting, so he wondered why she looked in the first place. "Hey... I know the kid grows fast inside me, but willit grow up faster once I actually give birth to it?" There was a pause. "Okay, that didn't make sense. Will it go from being a child to an adult faster?"

The demon lord shook his head, explaining, "No. It will grow just as fast as a human, but it will live much longer." She relaxed and nodded. Did she want the kids to grow at a normal rate that bad? He imagined that, if anything, she wanted it to take less time. He couldn't stand too much of Rin, so what made her so tolerant of her own children?

He helped her up and to their room before resting her on the bed. She relaxed completely, her mind wandering off to when the child would be born. Would it be a boy or girl? What would it look like? Perhaps it'd be like Inuyasha and have those adorable dog ears... Wait, did all half demons have dog ears or just Inuyasha?

She couldn't wait to meet her own child. Then showing her mother her child, her mother would be happy. She'd probably play with his ears just like she had done with Inuyasha's ears. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to focus on names. One for a boy and one for a girl... Depending on it's gender that is.

Kagome's eyes slowly closed as her mind swam with the questions. Would her grandpa try to stick sutras on her kid for being a half demon? She hoped not. What a horrible way to be acquainted with your great grandpa.

Gramps: _Ahh! A demon! _He'd throw sutras at it. Meanwhile, the child would be crying or cowering from what this old thing was doing to it. She could only pray that he wouldn't treat it like an outcast. He was fine with Inuyasha, so why should he not be fine with her child? Soon enough, she did fall asleep. A releif on her busy mind.

* * *

Next Chapter: 180 Reviews required to have it posted. I'm only going easy because I only got a few reviews since I posted this chapter... My ultimate goal is to get 200 reviews. **If I get 200 reviews by the time the story is finished, I shall create a sequal.** Just to let you know what you need to give me to get a sequal out of me. 

- Kirarafourseasons: I have been getting a lot of brain farts recently. I am blaming my horrible memory on the accident. Before, I could finish my sentence before I forgot what I was saying. Now I get two words out and I don't know what is going on, what day/year/time it is... Takes me a while to regain myself.

- IYGU: What do those letters stand for, anyway? As for what I meant to type, you have helped me decide what the children will look like. A hanyou very much indeed. Hmm. Perhaps I should start looking into saying _hanyou_ instead of half demon...

I keep making the mistake of letting some secrets slip into the chapter. Well, you'll have to wait a while before knowing what I mean, but I will post it in the beginning of next chappie... The next chapter will... Oh. Nevermind, I wouldn't want to give it away. So, here is what I want you to do:

**Part One:** Tell me how many you think she'll have. Whether you think it's one or ten, tell me.  
**Part Two: **Tell me what gender the child (or children) will be.  
**Part Three:** Tell mehow you think Kagome's family, Rin, and Shippo will react to the new child (or children).

I am just curious as to what my awesome readers are thinking. I won't eat you (or hurt you with pistachio shells) if you don't answer, but it'd be cool. Okay, enough babbling. Chapter must end NOW. But, not without my famous siggy!

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	15. Diversity

Ah. This is most likely where the story will draw to a close... Maybe one more chapter, but maybe not. Remember; _200 reviews are required if you want me to have a sequal._ When I get 200, then I'll go ahead and give it to you.

**Chapter Fifteen: Diversity**

Kagome's eyes slowly closed as her mind swam with the questions. Would her grandpa try to stick sutras on her kid for being a half demon? She hoped not. What a horrible way to be acquainted with your great grandpa.

Gramps: _Ahh! A demon! _He'd throw sutras at it. Meanwhile, the child would be crying or cowering from what this old thing was doing to it. She could only pray that he wouldn't treat it like an outcast. He was fine with Inuyasha, so why should he not be fine with her child? Soon enough, she did fall asleep. A releif on her busy mind.

- - -

That day seemed like a year ago as screams filled the air. Where was the demon lord, you ask? He had left for fear that he'd lose his hearing altogether. He sat outside the castle, fear filling each inch of his masculine body. When the screaming grew louder, he only wanted to go inside.

Of course, there was no way of stopping the screaming or the pain. Heonly wished he could stop both. When the screaming ceased, he stood up and walked inside the castle. He took his time so, if she started screaming, he could leave immediately. His ears were the only reason he wasn't by her side now. At least she understood this.

He looked at each decoration as if he cared what the item was or what it depicted. He couldn't care less and he had to restrain himself from running to her aid. His feet stopped moving the second he smelt her blood. This alarmed him, even though he tried to reassure himself it was perfectly normal.

- - -

Kagome screamed one more time, unknowingly driving the demon lord out once again. When a servant placed a cool cloth on her head, she began breathing hard. She thought she was done already. The pain from a few hours ago was so bad, but she hadn't imagined it would come back.

Her mother told her about pregnancies once. The pain gets really bad just as the child is coming out. Was it normal for the pain to come hours in advance? Perhaps the pain was just comeing from after the child's birth. No, she could feel her contractions.

Pain consumed her all at once, as it did the first time she was in this much pain. She screamed as loud as her lungs would let her go. When she felt as if her throat was sandpaper, she stopped screaming. With a final push, the burden in her came out.

She let her legs, which were bent, drop down as she breathed hard. Who knew having a child could be so... exhausting. The door opened, but she didn't open her eyes to see who it was. She could tell someone was coming in, because everyone grew quiet and she could hear the footsteps growing closer.

When a hand rested on her forehead, she managed to lift her eyelids. There her husband stood, smiling proudly. She smiled then closed her eyes. This was more tiring than she could imagine.

"You did well." He told her. Her smile broadened at his words then the sound of a child crying was brought to her ears. She opened her eyes immediately and made attempts to sit up. If Sesshoumaru hadn't helped her sit up, she wouldn't have been able to.

A physician came over then looked down at... that bundle of cloth was abnormally long. She handed it to Kagome and then the other half went to Sesshoumaru. Kagome was stunned. She had... two?

"This is very little, Kagome. Demons can usually have up to eight." The demon lord informed her. She looked up at him then back at the physician. She nodded, confirming Kagome's thoughts. At least she didn't have _that_ many!

Her attention focused on the child she held in her arms. A little boy with black hair was in her arms. He had elvin ears on the side of his head, resembling Sesshoumaru's ears. The crescent moon on his head was exactly like his father's, except a slight different shade of purple. The marks on the side of his face were like his father's, but instead of having two, he onlyhad one.

The son stirred and Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. He focused on the other child then lowered it to Kagome so she could get a good look. Silver haired and dog-eared. Almost like Inuyasha, but... why were her ears _black_? Kagome had read about genes and all, but she didn't know where the black dog ears came from. There was a maroon stipe on each cheek, but no crescent moon.

"They're beautiful." Kagome commented as she looked back to her son. She still could not believe that she had two half demons. They were almost opposites too. White hair, black hair. Elvin ears, dog ears. The stripes on the sides of their faces were the same, but even the colors were different.

"They are." Sesshoumaru replied. He took the boy from his mother's grasp then left the room. There they were set in crib-like beds as they slept peacefully. The demon lord looked at his two half demon children before returning to his wife.

She was asleep, and she needed the rest desperately. She had been in labor for almost 30 hours strait and had dealt with more pain than her human body could handle. Now, what did she name the children, you ask? I'll tell you. She decided to name the boy Kuromeru and the girl was named Shiroi.

- - -

Kagome took in a deep breath then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Now, if this doesn't work, then just wait here. I won't be gone as long as last time." She told him. The demon lord gave her an indifferent nod. She held the two bundles of cloth close to her then took a deep breath. She jumped into the well, a blue light surrounding her and, hopefully, the demon lord who held onto her arm.

When she landed on the ground, the demon lord wasn't by her side. She frowned then looked at her children. They had traveled with her, thankfully. She hadn't thought twice about them not being able to pass through the well. At least they did, or else she would have come here for no reason.

She pulled herself out of the well, somehow, then looked at the two kids in her arms. Both were sleeping as if nothing had happened to them. Kagome pulled herself up and out of the well, somehow. Then she walked into the house. Everyone was watching TV on the couch, making it easier for her gather everyone.

"Mom." Kagome said quietly. Her mother and her brother looked up, relieved there was _some_ form of distraction from grandpa's show. He didn't notice her, he just kept watching TV, shouting out random numbers. Ugh. The Price Is Right.

"Kagome! I didn't expect you home for three months!" Her mother said as she got off the couch. She noticed the two bundles then looked at Kagome for an explanation.

"Demon children and half demon children take only six months to develop." She explained. Her mother spotted Shiroi then started rubbing the cute dog ears on her head. Shiroi opened her eyes, revealing golden eyes that were identical to her father's eyes.

"How adorable!" Her mother exclaimed as she took Shiroi from Kagome entirely. Souta peered through the blankets to see his nephew then smiled. He picked him up, waking Kuromeru up. The young boy stared at his uncle, having eyes that were identical to Kagome's.

Kagome took her children from her family after a while. "I promised Sesshoumaru I wouldn't take too long..." She explained. Her mother and Souta nodded then her mother hugged her tightly.

"You come back and visit soon, okay?" She commanded. Kagome nodded as her brother gave his nephew one last look. Kagome looked at the TV, seeing a soap opera on by now. Then she looked at her grandpa. He had a kleenex in his hand and was sniffing. What was it about old people liking the worse of shows!

"Bye!" She called as she ran out the door and headed to go back to the well. Perhaps, if she could get Sesshoumaru here, she'd raise them here. Couldn't be _so_ bad...

* * *

- blaise91: I skipped all the months because I didn't want to do each day of each month. I love the story, but some days in life are just... uneventful. So, I didn't want to do every day of all six months... I'm sorry if you don't like it because of this. 

If you read it, thank you. If you reviewed it, then I have a gift for you. Each reviewer gets:

- A plate of home-made chocolate chip cookies (Taste much better than the ones where you buy the dough)  
- A _Thank You_ card with your name and a lovely note  
- A hug  
- AND a Sesshoumaru plush doll.

Reminder, just so I can get the sequal out. (I have ideas for the sequal) **This story requires 200 reviews so you can get a sequal. If I change my mind on this, I will post it on my profile.** Ugh. I'm sick now. Guess I should be sleeping. It's 4am and I just woke up.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	16. Time Flies

This will count as the epilogue for this story. If I do make a sequal, then this will be the prologue so you won't forget where I left off.

**Epilogue: Time flies**

"Mom! Tell Kuromeru to STOP PULLING MY EARS!" Shiroi shouted. Kagome just smiled at them then Kuromeru laughed. Time had flown so fast, Kagome felt as if it was only last month her two kids had come out of her body.

"Kuromeru, stop pulling your sister's ears." She finally said. Her son's grip on her daughter's ears released then he scuffed his foot. He muttered some form of apology then ran off. Into his room most likely. Both the kids were 17 now, and both were good children. "Shiroi, where's your father?"

"He went to ask grandma a question." She replied. Kagome nodded then walked over to the kitchen of the slightly large house. Yep. There was the powerful demon and her mother.

"Sesshoumaru, we have to take the kids to school so they can get used to their campus." She told him. He turned around and nodded gently. His life had dramatically changed, yet his emotionless expression had not. The demon lord had went from livingin the feudal era to living in Kagome's time. Of course, he traveled there to make sure that there was no war.

The kids taveled too. They loved to visit Miroku, Sango, and their three kids. Only one being related to them by blood. The other two were Rin and Shippo, who were happy to get real parents to look after them. Kagome stood up and muttered something about they better be ready. Within an instant, both her kids were at her side.

Her daughter had pulled on a hat to hide her dog ears and they both wore makeup to hide their markings. No once could tell what they were. Kagome smiled, proud they had remembered to cover themselves up, then left to the car with them. The kids understood why they had to hide what they were, but they didn't mind.

If anything, they liked being half demons. When Sesshoumaru wasn't around, Kagome would tell them stories about how strong and cool Inuyasha was. They never mentioned their half-uncle to their father and he didn't seem to notice the glint in their eyes whenever someone said half demons weren't strong. They just thought of Inuyasha and how strong he was.

Of course, they despised their half-uncle at the same time. He had hurt their mother and been mean to her. He'd almost killed her and been the reason for her first death. The kids went to school and seemed to make friends right away. Other students who wandered about the campus seemed to not notice their true identities.

Not yet.

* * *

This is where the sequal would come in. Now, I shall say this one last time, so, if you want a sequal, you'd better review. 

**200 reviews are required if you want the sequal to be put up. I don't care if someone sho hasn't read the story reviews, I require 200 POSITIVE reviews.**

- Tris Riddle: Well, I will tell you if it was foreshadowing or not. If there is a sequal, it will be. I will insert something in there that mentions grandpa throwing sutras at them. If there is no sequal, you'll never read the chapters I am making.

Now, _if_ there is a sequal, you must let me know you want it. The little purple button down there doesn't bite... (I think it's purple). You click that then a window pops up. Fill out your review then hit submit (or whatever it says) and it will come to me. Sound fair? Okay. If you want a review, let me know if it should be told in:

First person: Either Shiroi's point of view or Kuromeru's point of veiw  
Second person: What I did in this story. You'd have to let me know if it backs Kuromeru or Shiroi.  
Third person: All knowing. You know what the enemy's thoughts are and what one of the kids' thoughts are.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	17. Sequal

If you would like to read the sequal to Death Isn't Forever, then do the following:

In your URL, type in: fanfiction (dot) net / (look above the tab key. press shift and the button above the tab key that has the wavy line. It doesn't show on here either. Grr.) thelonelybird

Forgive me for having to write it strangly, but otherwise you won't be able to see the URL. You do that, scroll down so you can see my stories. The sequal should be the second story. It's title is Memories Are Forever

Read. Enjoy.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


End file.
